


The Goblet of Fire

by pollyparrot8



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Bullying For One Chapter, Chinese Fireball, Common welsh green, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Dragons, Durmstrang, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Logicality - Freeform, Eventual Prinxiety, Eventual Remceit, Hogwarts, Hungarian Horntail - Freeform, I hate Rita Skeeter, I love dragons, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Just like bruises or minor cuts is all, M/M, Only in Chapter 5, Prinxiety - Freeform, Remceit - Freeform, Rita Skeeter is a tag on her own, Slow Burn, Swedish Short-Snout, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tags Are Hard, There are a bit of injuries, There are a ton of tags, Triwizard Tournament, brief - Freeform, dragons!, first task, logicality - Freeform, nothing major, remile - Freeform, sanders sides au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyparrot8/pseuds/pollyparrot8
Summary: This is a Sanders Sides Triwizard Tournament AU. This will not follow the character, Harry Potter's arc/storyline, though it will have quotes from the book and will follow the same tasks. There will be an antagonist but will not be any of the Sides. This will be its own story and have it's own background and such. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Characters and A Bit of Info

Remy is a 7th year at Beauxbatons. He is one of the top 5 students in their school and is a Prefect. He is a Pureblood and a metamorphmagus. He is also Virgil's cousin and Patton's mentor. He is the Quidditch captain in his team and is the keeper.

Emile Picani is also a 7th year in Hogwarts. A proud Hufflepuff who many think he could also be in Ravenclaw as he's also in the top 5 students. He is Head Boy and Prefect for his house. He is also Half-Veela and a Pureblood. After his Uncle married a muggle woman, he and Patton became related.

Damian(Deceit) is a half-blood wizard who goes to Durmstrang and is in his 6th year. He is one of the top students in his year even if not many know about his last except his two best friends Remus and Virgil.

Remus is also a Half-blood wizard in his 6th year in Durmstrang. He got expelled from Hogwarts after too many pranks in his 2nd year so before Thomas became Headmaster. He is a smart person, just a bit mischievous some might say. He was scratched by a werewolf when he was 8 years old while playing outside with Roman. He only told the Headmaster, Virgil, and Damian of this happening.

Virgil his 6th year in Durmstrang and is a Pureblood. He is one of the top students as well and a great flyer enough to be Seeker, but he didn't want to join. No one knows too much about him except for Damian, Remus, Remy, and Patton. They only thing they know about home or his family life is that he lives with his Grandma.

Patton is a 6th year in Beauxbatons and is Muggleborn. In his first year, he was immediately taken to be under Remy's wing by Remy's own decision of simply liking Patton. He later met Virgil as he saw Remy and Virgil talking through a two sided mirror. The two have been best friends ever since.

Roman is a Half-blood in his 6th year of Hogwarts and is the star Seeker of his Gryffindor Quidditch team. He is the second top student right behind his best friend Logan. He and his brother Remus talk but nothing too deep as right now they like to keep their lives private from each other.

Logan is also a 6th year with Roman and is a Muggleborn. He is the top of the year, and has been there ever since his first year. He is Roman's best friend and technically Emile's mentee though it was never cemented. He absolutely hates flying on broom though loves other modes such as enchanted vehicles, apparition, or floor powder.

Thomas of course is Headmaster Sanders in Hogwarts and definitely has a phoenix. He came in during Remy's 3rd year in Hogwarts but people will follow him with all their loyalty and love and support. Joan and Talyn both teach Potions and Herbology respectfully, and are Thomas's best colleagues and best friends.


	2. Arrival and Welcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman, Logan, and Emile all come back after the summer break to find out that Hogwarts is going to host the Triwizard Tournament! That means that Beauxbatons is coming, which Patton and Remy attend. Not only that but so is Durmstrang, which Virgil, Damian(Deceit), and Remus go to!

Thomas beamed as he looked out to the sea of Hogwarts students as they sat down with their friends and those in their house. 

With the exception of Logan and Roman, who sat in the Hufflepuff table with Emile as they wanted to catch up with one another to discuss what happened during their summer break. He cleared his throat, waiting for all pairs of eyes to turn towards him before he smiled warmly, speaking gently but strongly to ensure that there would be no interruptions during his speech. 

“I am happy to see many of you back, and many of you joining us this year as this year we have a lot to discuss with each other. Now I hope that you will all listen before anyone speaks, and if there are any questions I will gladly answer them at the end. Now first and foremost I will remind everyone to not step into the Forbidden Forest, as it is out of bounds as is Hogsmead to those who are below the third year.” He looked around, making sure that everyone was on the same page before he nodded and sighed.

“I also regret to inform you that this year there will be no Inter-House Quidditch Cup this year.” Thomas took another pause, staring as many students mouth’s dropped. He waited to see if anyone would speak up or shout, thankfully no one did. Not even Roman who clutched his chest as he leaned onto the desk almost as if he had been stabbed in the heart.

Thomas chuckled before he cleared his throat again, giving a quick apologetic glance to those who heard his chuckle. “The reason for this is because we have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.”

This is what made many burst out in screams of excitement, some laughing before whispering to each other excitedly over the tournament. Emile frowned a bit but said nothing as he glanced towards Roman who looked just as excited as the others if him bouncing in his seat was anything to go by. Logan on the other hand looked a bit confused as he took this time to try and remember if he’s read anything about it.

“Can you believe this Logan! We’re going to host it! I could join! I could win! Well if I’m old enough, and I am old enough I’m sure of it!” Roman beamed at his best friend before calming down as Logan raised an eyebrow and a gentle smile. 

“I’m sure you’ll have fun in this, tournament.” Roman frowned before he let out a soft oh and smiled brightly.

“Well Logan, my bespectacled friend, the tournament is full of adventure, daring escapes and tasks, it’s so much so that people could die!” Roman explained.

While Roman became more excited, Logan paled as he frowned glancing at his plate deciding that this is another wizarding thing that he wouldn’t understand, like broom tricks. He shuddered as he remembered his first broom ride, shooting up in the air. He shook his head as he looked to Emile for elaboration on the tournament. 

“The Triwizard Tournament is a tournament that has three tasks, one for each school. It’s as Roman said very dangerous but they’re trying to get more regulations to not have anyone die anymore. There are three champions, all of which have to be 17 and older, which the three of us are. Though the only one from us who wants to join is Roman.” Logan nodded, holding his chin as he glanced at Roman before hearing Headmaster Sanders call for attention. Everyone once again turned towards the headmaster as he raised his eyebrows with an equally excited smile. 

“Many of you are excited, and I’m glad for that. Now for those of you who do not know what this tournament involves, I will explain it to you. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardy: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang.”

Emile beamed as he head Beauxbatons, he would be able to see Remy and Patton again, not only that but Virgil will be coming since Durmstrang is the third school. He looked over at Logan and Roman ready to share his excitement before deciding to stay quiet as Logan gently placed a hand on Roman’s shoulder whispering something to get his attention.

Roman was clutching his spoon so tightly he was almost bending it. He glared down at his plate before blinking as Logan finished whispering, giving his two friends a grim smile before turning to look at Headmaster Sanders again. Emile looked at Logan, the two sharing a mutual glance to know that they were on the same page of needing to ask Roman what that was about.

“A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions compete in three magical tasks. The schools took in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different personalities-” Thomas continued as he looked around at each of the houses making sure everyone was listening again as this was all important. “That was, until the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued. However, many people have been fighting for the tournament to come back. Over the summer we have been working hard to establish rules and regulations so as to not have anyone added to the death toll. Only those in their 6th and 7th year will be allowed to enter and there will be no argument about it.” He almost shouted that last part as many students let out cries of protest, many frustrated that they wouldn’t be able to participate.

Roman’s excitement returned as he perked up hearing that he was old enough to enter before slouching as Headmaster Sanders continued.

“I will personally ensure that only those old enough to participate, anyone who tries to break the rules will have to deal with Mr. Filch. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive later in October and will bring a group of students as well as their contenders. I expect you to treat them with the same respect that you would treat them. Now, eat and I hope you enjoy this year as well guys, gals, and non-binary pals.”

Thomas beamed once again as all the students and professors clapped. He sat down as he started to eat, as did the trio. Roman ate quickly, and talked about the tournament wanting to share more excitement and tales he heard of the previous tournaments. Logan nodded, intrigued by some though others he grimaced at, especially at the one with the cockatrice. Emile would interject, making sure Roman did exaggerate some of these stories and would try to ask Roman about earlier though the sixth year avoided it. Logan also tried though Roman simply went on another story or talked about what he thinks the tasks should be for this tournament. 

Throughout the months, many times Logan and Emile would try to talk to Roman about his seeming hatred towards Durmstrang though he wouldn’t say anything. It wasn’t until one day after being asked once again by Logan why he was angry from hearing Durmstrang was coming, and that caused Roman’s cup full of vinegar to explode during the Transfiguration lesson, that they stopped asking him about it. They didn’t want to cause any more accidents and came to a consensus, if Roman didn’t want to talk about it then they won’t ask anymore. But one day he’ll have to open up about it.

Moments that Emile would hang out with Logan and Roman, and they weren’t doing homework or talking, he would happily tell them of his cousin Patton and Remy, both from Beauxbaton who he sent a letter to and got confirmation that they were both coming.

He wanted to talk about Virgil but he only told Logan as Roman’s face would go sour as soon as “Durm-” was spoken so he’d have to wait until later to introduce his Hogwarts friends to his other friends. Logan was excited, nervous, but he’d remain calm as he wanted to make a good first impression towards Emile’s friends as he respected him that much. Roman was also excited, and anxious, as tomorrow the day that the Goblet will be out, which means that he could put his name in the goblet to be hopefully chosen as Hogwart’s champion on Halloween. Though that also meant Remus was arriving tomorrow, just a few hours from now.

The next day was hectic, Mr. Filch was running around, many students were bustling and moving around everywhere trying to see when and where the two schools were going to arrive.

Roman, Logan, and Emile all stood by the windows as Emile said they would arrive by lake and sky as they do come in a grand way of transportation.

Logan sat down peeking before he gasped looking at a dot in the distant growing bigger each second, grunting as Roman pressed forward to get a better look especially now that tons of students were filing closer to get a peek of Beauxbatons and Durmstang.

“Look! It’s Headmaster Sanders, with Professor Talyn and Professor Joan! They’re walking to the lake!” Roman shouted, wincing as Logan elbowed him sharply for yelling in his ear.

They all watched as the trio walked to a patch waiting for the dot to arrive. Now that it was closer, it looked like a horse drawn carriage the size of a large house, pulled by a dozen winged horses, all palominos and each the size of an elephant. The carriage landed with a bounce as the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes. Logan examined the horses, before glancing towards Emile wanting to know what they were and let out a soft chuckle as Roman laughed softly both watching Emile’s excited wiggles fondly.

The door opened, making them go quiet once again as a man stepped out, he had a gentle smile, but sharp eyes as he bowed to Thomas gently taking his hand and kissing it softly.

“Headmaster Valjean, a pleasure to see you again.” Thomas gently kissed his hand as he bowed back once the Beauxbatons headmaster straightened up.

“Headmaster Sanders, an exquisite pleasure to see you once again. ‘as Vulchanova arrived yet?” 

Thomas shook his head, glancing at Joan who stepped up to lead the Beauxbatons students into Hogwarts. “Not yet, but I’m sure she’ll arrive soon. This is Professor Joan, they’ll lead you and your students to your accommodations. They’ll also lead you to the great hall in an hour so we may introduce our students to one another.” 

“Of course, thank you Thomas.” 

Valjean bowed once again before leaving with his students. Emile glanced before pouting as Joan quickly lead the students, not letting him have a moment to see Remy and Patton.

“We’ll see them later Emile, don’t worry.” Roman reassured him, patting his back gently.

“Look at the lake! It’s a ship!” Roman was now the one who flinched as he tensed and looked towards the lake. Logan frowned, silently asking if he was alright before huffing as his concern was brushed away. They all turned once again to the ship, watching as the lake seemed to be creating a whirlpool.

A lot of students shrieked thinking that whoever was in the boat was going to die, before going quiet as the ‘boat’ raised higher as the whirlpool grew larger. The mast was a crow’s nest, and it was far above the rest of the tall mast which was connected to a large skeletal ship. The students watched as it floated closer before a large splash was heard from the mast. They all leaned hoping to see who would step out.

A woman stepped out, one who looked gentle but the way she just lifted Thomas up in a hug said otherwise. She bowed gently kissing Talyn’s hand before straightening, laughing as she shook Thomas’s hand.

“Headmistress Vulchanova, it’s a delight to see you again.” She beamed as her students filed out, all following Talyn immediately.

“And a pleasure to see you Thomas, it’s been ages since we’ve spoken, well more like a few months but it’s been forever for me. You should visit, my Samoyed recently had a puppy and I’m certain you’ll enjoy playing with them.”

Thomas laughed nodding as he spoke with her before letting her leave with Talyn. He then looked up at the students who were at the windows making them jump as they thought they were discreet. “Well what are you waiting for? Go and get ready to meet them!” He waved them off as they got ready for dinner.

“Ooh I can’t wait for you to meet Remy and Patton! You’ll love them! The Abraxan horses that pulled the carriages love Remy and Patton, they’re sweethearts. Well you’ll have to be careful with them, maybe Remy and I can teach you how to interact with them. Oh we’ll be the best of friends, and we’ll spend so much time together!” Emile squealed as he sat down fixing his hat while Logan fixed his tie and Roman bounced his leg chewing his lip softly. He quickly smiled when the two looked at him before coughing softly as he pointed to the front of the hall. “It looks like Headmaster Sanders is going to speak.” They all looked over seeing that there were now four more chairs up at the staff table.

The students talked to one another as they frowned wondering why four more seats were placed at the table, before they went quiet as Thomas gently tapped his goblet with a gentle smile. “Good evening, ladies, gentlemen, and variations thereof, ghosts. We will now be meeting our guests. I am proud to present Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!”

The doors flew open as two large Abraxan horses charged around the hall, students ducked as they thought they were real before laughing as they realized they were fake as tiny wisps gently floated off the horses as the wisps floated up into the ceiling to add to the stars.

The Beauxbatons students walked in as they smiled flirtatiously at the Hogwarts students. At the back were two students, the two gently waving their wands to guide the conjured horses to each table to let the butterflies flutter around.

“Look it’s Remy and Patton!” Emile whispered to Logan and Roman, gently patting them excitedly as the two walked with the Headmaster to the front of the great hall. Remy glanced around, ignoring those who swooned as he looked at them before he smiled softly once he saw Emile.

The two shared a gentle smile before Remy had to turn back towards the front as he and Patton crossed their wands pointing upwards. The horses ran up to the ceiling before they burst into stars. Many students gasped as they watched some stars start to fall as if it was a meteor shower, the rest turning into Beauxbatons’s emblem in the enchanted ceiling. Everyone started to clap as Remy and Patton bowed before going to stand with the rest of their classmates. Emile clapped the loudest as he beamed at Remy, gasping as a star floated down in front of him before he chuckled, giving the star a gentle kiss as it faded.

“Aw how romantic, don’t you think so Logan? ...Logan?”

Roman glanced over at his friend who was staring at awe towards Patton who had the biggest smile he’d ever seen. “You like someone.” Roman sang softly making Logan blush as he glared at Roman.

The two quickly went quiet as the Beauxbatons Headmaster and Thomas bowed to one another. 

“This is Headmaster Bellamy Valjean and his students from Beauxbatons. Thank you for that beautiful entrance, a special thank you to Remy and Patton.”

Everyone clapped once again as the Beauxbatons students dispersed to sit amongst the Hogwarts students.

“Hey there, I was wondering if you three lovely folks would mind me and my friend to sit with you?”

Emile laughed as he scooted over for Remy and Patton.

“Of course you may strangers.”

The two sat down before smiling across at Roman and Logan. “So you must be the two kids Emile always talks about. My name’s Remy.” Remy outstretched his hand gently shaking their hands before Patton did the same, though his hand shakes were longer and more excited.

“I’m Patton! It’s nice to meet you! This is going to be amazing, I don’t know that many witches and wizards so it’s always great to meet more! This tournament is going to be so exciting and hopefully safe!” 

Roman nodded quickly smiling just as brightly back at him as Logan looked flustered before he cleared his throat. “This is Roman and I’m Logan. I know how you feel, it’s amazing to see all this magic everyday all the time.” Logan and Patton shared a shy smile before blushing as Thomas tapped his goblet again for everyone's attention once everyone was seated.

“Now, let’s welcome Durmstrang Institute!” 

Everyone jumped as the doors opened once again so loudly, almost as if they were slammed open. They all gasped as two students led the row of students while all of the Durmstrang students slammed their walking sticks down in sync. 

“Roman?” Patton murmured softly as he noticed that Roman was the only one who didn’t look in awe, even Logan and Remy seemed to have a little curiosity but Roman looked a little angry.

“It’s nothing…” He murmured, almost glaring as Remus was leading the students with Damian. The two smirking as they walked to the front before they raised their wands letting a stream of flames flow out to form into a double headed eagle.

The headmistress walked in the back as a smaller male followed her, his eyes forward as he raised his wand making all the torches and lights go out. 

Everyone gasped, someone screamed, as they were drowned in the darkness, the only source of light was the eagle but it didn’t give off much light.

Suddenly a skeleton stag made of fire burst out before running forward to the eagle, making the Durmstrang logo. It started to swirl giving out a warm glow letting everyone see that it was the smaller male who was behind the headmistress who was controlling the fire. He let it shrink into an orb before he lifted it high into the hall, letting it burst out into a phoenix holding it out as it let out a melodious tune.

The other two bowed as the flames burst, letting the smaller male join in the bow before the two went with the other students as the headmistress went to the front with Thomas and Bellamy. The two hugged gently before he turned towards the student. 

“This is Headmistress Galina Vulchanova and her students from Durmstrang. What a spectacular performance. A special thank you to Remus, Damian, and-” Thomas stopped as he stared a little at the last male for a bit before he smiled gently, almost sympathetically. “And Virgil. We welcome you. Now, all of you, please enjoy yourselves.” The students bowed once more to Thomas before they started to sit down. 

Remus glanced over towards Roman, the two glaring before Remus gave him a sly smile and lightly flicked his wand. Roman jumped up patting himself as he searched for whatever Remus did to him before flushing as everyone laughed.

Well everyone except for Logan, Remy, Emile, Patton, and Virgil. The smaller of the Durmstrang’s trio frowned a bit as he scanned Roman before flinching at the death glare that Roman gave him once they made eye contact. He quickly looked at the floor as Damian and Remus immediately stopped laughing, the two glaring at Roman as they gently tugged Virgil so they could sit at the Hufflepuff table.

Roman huffed as he started to angrily eat, grumbling about his brother making Logan and Emile let out a soft ‘oh’ once they realized that 

Remus and Roman were brothers, twins in fact. Remy and Patton both pouted as they glanced at Virgil, waiting for him to look up. Once he did, he gave them a small smile as he mouthed ‘It’s okay. Later.’ They shared a small smile before they turned as two more people joined the staff table. 

“It’s the ministry.” Virgil murmured to Damian and Remus, eating the piece of treacle tart on his plate. The two nodded as they looked to make sure he was feeling okay, which he gave them a small smile with a nod.

“This is Mr. Leon Hengestin, he is the Head of Department of Magical Games and Sports, and with him is Mx. Riley Bryer. They are the Head of Department of International Magical Cooperation. These two have been working hard to ensure that all of you will be allowed to participate in the Tournament. Now remember, three champions will be chosen on Halloween, one from each school. There will be three tasks, each will push the champions in their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction and their ability to cope with danger. They will be judged by me, Headmaster Valjean, Headmistress Vulchanova, Mr. Hengestin, and Mx. Bryer then given points to how well they performed on each task. The people will be selected by this: The Goblet of Fire.” 

Everyone stared in awe at the cup as it was held up before they gently set it on it’s casket.

“Everyone who wishes to participate must write their name and school. You will only have 24 hours to enter, and as a precaution.”

Thomas lifted his wand as he made a circle with his wand before gently pushing it towards the goblet. It floated up above it before gently lowering into the ground, glowing faintly to ensure people knew it was there.

“I made an Age Line around the Goblet therefore no one younger than 17 will be allowed to participate. Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion had been selected by the Goblet of Fire, they are obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you become champion. Thus, you have to be very sure that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, if everyone’s done I would like for all of you to go to bed. Good night to all of you.” Thomas waved them good-bye as everyone started to go towards their respective accommodations. 

Remy and Emile shared a hug, both giving a gentle squeeze before they pulled away.

“See you all tomorrow.” They murmured to each other.

Logan, Emile, and Roman waved to Patton and Remy bye to each other before they started to walk away.

Roman glanced around for the Durmstrang students before locking eyes with Virgil, his eyes narrowing a bit as Virgil opened his mouth before he closed it as he sighed and left with Remus and Damian. 

Everyone went to bed, some more excited and ready to wake up tomorrow to put their names in the Goblet, ready for Halloween to see who is chosen to be their school’s champion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need last names for each of the characters! I am currently getting suggestions which I love and appreciate though I would like to wait a little longer to check if anyone wants to send any suggestions on here. Also thank you for reading all of this if you are, the fic and the notes!


	3. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to put their names in the Goblet! Roman knows he is going to for sure, but who else? Virgil struggles a bit with Roman, but now he gets to meet Patton's new friend Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil does have a dark persona, though it’s mostly shown to strangers or to people he doesn’t like. Also Logan and Patton are practically love at first sight, while Roman and Virgil will be built up just like in the videos, from enemies to allies to friends to couple. They will have feelings, but they’ll both be in denial about it as they got off on the wrong foot with one another. 
> 
> The bullying is in this chapter towards the end.
> 
> Also the wands are done but I will wait until after Ollivander's inspection to release them. I will try my hardest to get the next chapters out.

At the first beam of light, Roman burst up out of his bed and quickly got changed into his uniform, ignoring the groans from his dorm mates from how loud he was being. Though if you asked him, he was just excited. He opened the curtains, rolling his eyes at the next series of groans, before he quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote his name as neatly and elegantly as he could. He could just imagine it now. His name being chosen by the goblet, Headmaster Sanders saying his name, all of his friends and students cheering for him for being brave and charming. For being Hogwart’s Champion.

Roman carefully rolled up his piece of parchment before he tied it with a red ribbon. He then ran out of the dorm and out of the common room, possibly skipping a step or two as he raced down the Gryffindor Tower. It wasn't until he was at the bottom that he paused to catch his breath before thinking of Logan. He wanted Logan to be there, but he also wanted to do it as soon as possible. Then again, Logan was an early riser and Roman didn’t want to waste time waiting at the bottom of the spiral staircase for nothing. He nodded making his decision as he once again started to run towards the Great Hall.

Students jumped out of his way as he apologized to them, giving them sheepish looks and cheeky winks as he laughed. The exhilaration of putting his name in the Goblet and the possible chance of him being a champion made him run faster.

Thankfully the doors were open so he was able to slide right in. And just on time too! He quickly pushed forward as he watched Emile and Remy both outside of the Age Line. The two were whispering to one another as they held hands, Remy gently rubbing his thumbs on Emile’s knuckles, the two ignoring their audience. It wasn’t until the Durmstrang student that was with Remus stepped up that Roman glanced away.

“Please be careful if you join, remember people have died,” Emile murmured as he glanced between Remy and the Goblet, watching it’s flames gently flicker up into the air almost as it was trying to entice students into placing their names.

“I’ll always be careful, especially if you ask me. Nothing bad will happen, I promise,” Remy whispered as he gently squeezed Emile’s hands to reassure him a little more.

Emile bit his lip before nodding and gently pulled his hands back to let Remy go. He brightened up a bit as Virgil walked up to them and smirked at Remy. “Be careful you don’t get hurt. I still need my coffee connoisseur to tell me good coffee from bad coffee.”

“Hardy, har, har. You know that you graduated from coffee amateur to coffee fanatic.” Remy rolled his eyes at Virgil’s words as he lowered his glasses. The two stared at one another, having a silent conversation with their eyes as Virgil’s smirk slowly went into a concerned expression before he snorted softly.

“You’re an idiot. I won’t tell grandma as to why one of her favorite nephews is so hurt that he can’t come to Christmas.”

Remy smirked as he knew this was Virgil’s approval to him submitting his name. He stepped into the circle and slowly lifted the tiny piece of parchment, gently tossing it into the goblet before stepping back as he watched the paper seemingly burn. Stepping out, he gently held Emile’s hand once again to give it another squeeze. “Now let’s go eat some breakfast, I’m starving.” 

“Alright,” Emile laughed softly as they started to walk to the food before glancing back at Virgil who was staring at Roman with an anxious expression. One that immediately told him that the Durmstrang wanted to talk to him, but was hesitant, especially after last night. “Virge, are you coming?” Emile asked gently, softening his expression as Virgil once again looked at the couple.

“Um, no. I- I think I have to talk to him. He’s the one you wanted us to meet right?” Virgil asked, glancing at Emile, then Roman, then back at Emile seeing his nod. “Well I have to talk to him eventually. Maybe we can talk about the tournament a bit?”

“That’s a perfect topic! He’s really excited about this so ask him about it! You’ll do great! Hope we see you later!” Emile beamed at Virgil’s plan. Remy proudly smiled, happy to see Virgil stepping out and trying to make friends. The couple waved bye as Virgil stepped into Roman’s peripheral vision hoping to catch him after he put his name.

“This is it, you can do it,” Roman whispered under his breath as he slowly stepped into the circle. He slowly raised his hand up to the Goblet before stopping as he saw another arm reaching up to place their piece of parchment in the fire. Remus looked back at him with surprise before he slowly smirked, glancing back to where Damian was standing with an equally intrigued smirk.

“Hello brother, pleasure to see you here. Though if anyone’s going to win, it’s going to be me,” Remus declared.

“Brother, if anything, I’m going to win,” Roman huffed, before quickly letting go of his parchment. Remus glared as he soon let it go of his own piece of crumpled up parchment after Roman. Their papers fluttering gently into goblet before they too went up in embers.

“We’ll see who wins then. May the best brother win,” Roman grumbled lowly as he offered his hand to Remus. He might dislike Remus more times than he would like to say but they were brothers so he will show good sportsmanship.

Remus glanced at his brother’s hand, pursing his lips before he smiled up at Roman. He tightly gripped his hand, shaking it harshly as he winked. “I intend to, later Abel!” Remus quickly let go of his hand, laughing as he and Damian soon left to go explore the castle. They weren’t going to be here long but he wanted to leave a mark.

Roman huffed, grumbling under his breath that his name wasn’t Abel. He didn’t know why Remus always said that they were Cain and Abel, he knew the story but he preferred to think that they would be close again one day.

“Just ignore Remus, sometimes he says things and they should be taken with a grain of salt.” Roman’s head snapped up at the quiet voice, his eyes narrowing at the third person from Remus’s friend group. 

“Hi, I’m Virgil-” Virgil mumbled, offering his hand for a handshake.

“I don’t need advice on how to handle my brother, I couldn’t care less of what he thinks. Besides, why are you talking to me? Shouldn’t you be with Remus?” Roman hissed, glaring at Virgil’s hand. He did not trust Remus, so why should he trust his friends?

Virgil bit the inside of his cheek as he frowned a bit at Roman’s attitude. He knew he wasn’t exactly what someone would look at and think friend material, and he was friends with Remus. But that didn’t mean that anyone should be mean either. “Well I just wanted to apologize about yesterday, for Remus scaring you and emb-”

“I wasn’t scared or embarrassed! ” Roman interrupted again feeling his cheeks flush as Virgil called him out. He thought he hid his fear well yesterday. Virgil closed his eyes taking a deep breath to calm himself before he opened them again staring at Roman.

“Look, I’m just trying to talk,” Virgil grumbled as he clasped his hands behind his back, holding them tightly to ground himself in the moment.

“Well I don’t want to talk right now. Especially not with one of Remus’s friends, any friend of his isn’t one of mine,” Roman declared. It wasn’t his fault that he didn’t trust any of Remus’s friends. He trusted Damian at first, sometimes even flirted a bit. That was until he let Remus fill Roman’s bed with worms, made his book suddenly become enchanted to try and eat him, his socks full of slugs, he could go on but he’d rather not. Damian said he was Roman’s friend, but never stopped Remus or even helped Roman so he knew Damian wasn’t his friend at all. Damian was only Remus’s friend. Roman started to walk away from Virgil with his head held up high feeling better that he stood up to one of Remus’s friends and saved himself the trouble of getting hurt for trusting another one of his friends.

Virgil’s frustration went through the roof at this, his hands tightening more into a painful grip. He could feel his nails digging into his skin but he didn’t care. Right now he was angry with this guy who was acting a bit stuck up. He quickly stomped up to Roman, stopping right in front of him and glared harshly up at Roman.

“Look princey,” Virgil hissed, ignoring the splutters that came from Roman. “I was just trying to be friendly because Patton, Emile, and Remy wanted for us to be friends, in fact I was going to offer to help you if Remus ever bothered you. Just because I’m his friend first doesn’t mean I couldn’t be yours. But fine, whatever you want to act like this then let’s interact as minimally as possible.”

Roman blinked in surprise as he opened his mouth ready to retort, but stopped as he noticed that Virgil’s bangs were no longer blocking his eyes. He stared into an emerald green right eye and, what seemed to be glowing, violet left eye. His words quickly got stuck in his throat as he stared in admiration. They were beautiful, though that didn’t mean he suddenly liked Virgil. He didn’t like him because he was friends with Remus, so that had to mean Virgil was just as bad as his brother. But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t admire Virgil’s appearance just a little.

Virgil’s eyes narrowed before he slowly frowned realizing Roman was staring at what seemed to be his eyes. He gasped realizing that he could see Roman clearly now, and has been clear because his bangs weren’t hiding his eyes. He had to admit, he did like seeing Roman more clearly. Roman was attractive, but that didn’t mean that Virgil would act more friendly, if anything now he was going put his guard up around Roman. He hated showing his eyes to people who didn’t understand why he had heterochromia, especially if a certain someone hated him simply because he was friends with his brother. He flushed quickly brushing his bangs back.

“If you tell anyone about this I’ll hex you!” Virgil hissed before he turned to leave.

Roman snapped out of it quickly, frowning as he growled back. “I won’t say anything! Fine just leave, you- you, Negative Nancy!” He was practically yelling at the end but he needed Virgil to hear.

Virgil turned around walking backwards as he cupped his hands, “I’m already leaving, your Royal Highness!”

The two gave each other one last glare before turning around to storm off in some direction. Well Virgil was going in a random direction. Roman was heading towards the Spiral Staircase to see if he could find Logan. He didn’t see him in the Great Hall and he was certain that if Logan was anywhere near him, the two would be talking about how he finally put his name in the goblet, and maybe a bit about Virgil. Roman quickly shook his head, taking a deep breath before he smiled brightly as he raced down the halls to find Logan.

Virgil walked down the halls glaring at the floor as he crossed his arms. He didn’t care if people moved away from him, this is how he protected himself. He tried to be open with someone, and look what happened. He walked faster wanting to find Emile or Patton, he wanted to know why they thought it was a good idea for him and Roman to meet. Virgil was so stuck in his thoughts, he didn’t notice Patton skipping towards him and waving his hand before he jumped right in front of him.

“Hey kiddo! Are you okay?” Patton chirped.

Virgil jumped before he sighed in relief to see that it was Patton. He looked at his concerned friend before smiling gently and nodded. 

“Course pap star. Sorry I was just worried about Remy joining the tournament. I’m already worrying about one idiot, now I’m worrying about two.” Virgil hummed, feeling much more relaxed as the two walked towards the outside of the castle.

“Now kiddo it’s not nice to call Remus and Remy idiots,” Patton gently chastised before smiling brightly. “Oh! Did you see Roman putting his name then?” He wanted them to get along so they could all be friends.

Virgil felt his smile diminish a bit as he looked at the floor again not wanting to see Patton’s smile fall. He bit the inside of his cheek as Patton whispered, “Oh kiddo.”

“It’s alright, it was my fault. Look, Pat, I’m sorry but I just don’t think Roman and I are going to get along. I’ll try for you, but I can’t say anything on his behalf,” Virgil murmured before gasping as Patton hugged him.

“It’s okay kiddo, I know you tried! We’ll try again another day, maybe we can get Logan to talk to him! He’s a swell guy! Have you met him?” Patton reassured him before quickly brightening up at the thought of Logan.

Virgil’s lips curled from a small smile to a grin as he scanned Patton’s face. He knew that look. He saw it on Remy when he met Emile. It was a look of love on first sight. “No, I haven’t. Though I would like to meet the person who made you this excited.”

Patton blushed brightly, pouting as Virgil chuckled softly before gently nudging him. “I didn’t mean to tease, I’m happy that you are. It’s okay to like him you know?”

“I know, but I don’t want to spook him. We haven’t talked much, what if he doesn’t like me?” Patton whined at the thought of Logan hating him.

Virgil frowned quickly shaking his head as he gently grabbed Patton’s elbow to stop them from walking.

“Hey no, don’t think that. I’m sure Logan likes you. Get to know each other first okay? Then you two can decide if you want to continue. And if he doesn’t or if he hurts you, Remy and I will be happy to jinx him for breaking your heart.” Virgil teased, laughing at Patton’s squawk.

“You can’t do that!” Patton cried out as Virgil laughed more. Virgil pursed his lips and held his chin looking up at the sky almost as if he was debating on which spell, he didn’t mind doing jinxes or hexes on people. Especially if they hurt his best friend. Though he would prefer not hurting anyone. Just harmless pranks, like making their quill stop working, or dying their hair their least favorite color. At most he would let them float but not fall. He wasn’t as harsh pranksters like Damian or Remus. Besides, he wouldn't do that to Logan. 

“I won’t do anything that’ll hurt him, promise. Pinky Patton Promise.” Virgil hummed offering his pinky to Patton. They gently interlocked pinkies before they let go and made a hand hug. They laughed softly to continue their walk, realizing that they were walking towards the Great Lake. They continued to walk despite the slight chill.

“It’s a little chilly,” Patton murmured as he shivered a bit. Virgil smiled gently taking off his cape before setting it on Patton’s shoulders. Patton carefully fastened the cloak before frowning as he noticed a bit of a commotion at the lake. He walked faster as he realized it was Logan with two other students while Virgil stopped as Patton started to storm off. He glanced at his best friend then at the three people, his eyes narrowing as he was starting to have an idea of what was going on.

“It’s Logan, and two others. Though they don’t look like they’re his friends,” Patton murmured as he frowned slowly. Virgil quickly caught up, the two sharing a look before Virgil nodded as he went to the left rather than straight to them. Patton hurried to the three as one of the students stole Logan’s books and papers while the other held Logan tightly.

“Really now, all I said was that you couldn’t copy my homework. That doesn’t warrant you throwing my things in the lake. It’s not my fault you don’t understand your homework, you need to think on your own so you can grow on your own,” Logan grumbled, squirming even more in his classmate’s arms as he could feel himself slipping out of his grip before huffing as another one of his papers was thrown in the lake.

“Are you saying I don’t have a brain to think with?!” The male student shrieked making Logan wince at his grating voice. Logan grumbled under his breath, though he winced as the other male student who was holding him tightened his grip.

“You got something to say mudblood, say it loud and clear!” The second male student growled, shaking Logan as if to shake the words out of him. Logan glared up at the male before gasping as the student raised his wand to Logan’s face.

“You got some nerve-”

“Expelliarmus! Logan duck! Petrificus Totalus!” Logan quickly moved his head to the side at the shout, letting the curse hit the student behind him. He sighed in relief before glaring as he turned to look at the student on the floor.

“Wait there was another one, he-” Logan was cut off by a sudden high pitched scream. He quickly looked up seeing the student who was throwing his items in the lake. The student screamed and pleaded, kicking at the air as if trying to kick off the hand that was holding him in the air by his ankle.

“Hey, are you alright?” Logan blinked at this new voice, staring at the Durmstrang student who he deduced was Virgil. Virgil stood tall and proud, giving off an air of ‘Do not mess with me.’ He nodded slowly as he watched Virgil let out a sigh before glared harshly at the student who was levitating, Logan was glad he wasn’t on the receiving end.

“You a Pureblood?” Virgil questioned. The student quickly nodded, smiling nervously as Virgil started to smirk. His eyes became icy as he walked closer to the boy keeping his eyes locked with Logan’s bully.

“You put yourself and our blood heritage to shame! No one should be discriminated against for their blood status, that’s just bigoted! Get with the times! Now apologize to him,” Virgil hissed. Logan blinked slowly as his bully started to apologize.

“Virge, kiddo,” Patton murmured. He knew Virgil did this to scare any bullies, though he didn’t approve of this method. Logan glanced at Patton surprised that neither were stopping Virgil before he frowned seeing Patton wearing Virgil’s Durmstrang cape. Was Patton dating Virgil? Patton glanced at Logan, the two flushing at their sudden eye contact before looked back at Virgil who nodded.

“Now look at me. You try anything like that again, you and your buddy boy over there will have to deal with me. Got it?” Virgil hissed, smirking at the quick nods before he gently lowered the bully onto the dock. “Now get out of here.”

The bully scrambled up as Patton murmured his counter-spell, letting the two run back to the castle. “Thank you both, for stopping them,” Logan murmured after a few seconds. Patton beamed as he hugged Logan.

“No problem! Right kiddo?” Patton hummed as Virgil lost his height and his harsh demeanor, instead he slouched a bit and squatted as he ran his fingers through his hair. Logan raised an eyebrow as he watched Virgil let himself fall back into sitting before he worked on getting his boots off and rolling up his pants.

“He doesn’t like being mean,” Patton whispered to Logan making him look at Patton again. “He hates it, but some people wouldn’t stop until he was mean so he made himself a mean persona.”

“Persona?” Logan murmured, frowning as he didn’t understand. “Are you two- you know together?” His chest tightened as a cold breeze came by, making Patton snuggle into Virgil’s cape even more.

“Putting up a dark persona is the best way to get anyone’s guard up,” Virgil said as he stood up making Logan and Patton jump. They both thought they were pretty quiet. “And no, we’re not together. We’re more like brothers, right Pat?” Virgil carefully took his coat off before folding it and setting it near his boots and socks.

“That’s right kiddo!” Patton beamed as Logan felt the weight lifted off his chest at this.

“I’m sorry for what they did, it was wrong. They shouldn’t think that. It gets so annoying, ‘Muggles don’t belong,’ ‘They’re impure,’ blah, blah, blah. I know a ton of Muggleborns that could kick anyone’s butt. Look at Patton, he could kick my butt any time! He just chooses not to.”

Patton pouted shaking his head quickly at the thought of beating Virgil up as Virgil laughed softly knowing Patton wouldn't and hated even the thought of it. He knew Patton was strong and if the books and papers were to go by, then Logan was just as strong. They were both strong in magic, and Virgil wanted them to shine. For people to regret even doubting and hating them.

“I’m assuming you’re also a Pureblood?” Logan questioned as he started to take his own shoes and socks. He frowned at Virgil’s flinch before he nodded.

“Yeah, I am,” Virgil murmured. “Like I said, I’m sorry. I really am”

Logan looked towards the lake as he gently placed his shoes and socks down before he started to roll his sleeves up as Patton sat down, careful to not get Virgil’s cape dirty.

“Did you tell them to do it? Do you believe what they think? Do you want to bully me too?” Logan asked, keeping a poker face even as Patton gasped and Virgil jumped up.

“No! To any of those! I promise!” Virgil pleadingly cried out. He knew Pureblood got a bad reputation as some did believe in prejudice, but he and Remy didn't. He didn't want to be associated with any Pureblood jerks.

“Then you don’t need to apologize. It wasn’t your fault, and I will not discriminate against you just because of your status. That’s just bigoted, isn’t it?” Logan smirked as Virgil gaped at him before Virgil laughed shaking his head. They smiled at each other, gently shaking each others hands.

“Logan Ackroyd, a pleasure to meet you. Emile, Remy, and Patton have spoken a lot about you.” Logan carefully walked into the shallow of the lake, lifting his wand as Virgil walked beside him.

“Virgil Storm, it’s nice to meet you too. They spoke about you too. I hope we can be friends. Now, let’s get your stuff.” Virgil hummed, lifting his wand as he carefully levitated some books and papers towards Patton.

“I’m sure we will.” Logan reassured, the two smiling more as they carefully levitated the remaining books and papers to Patton, who was snug in the warm cape. Patton’s wand peeked out from Virgil’s sleeve as he carefully dried the wet items.

The three stayed even after drying everything, chatting and joking until Logan had to get to class. Patton and Virgil walked him to his class, waving bye as Logan waved back. The two walking away as Roman rushed into the potions room, whining at Logan for being difficult to find. Classes continued throughout the day. Many more students put their names in the Goblet, especially as dinner time started getting closer. The atmosphere sparking with anticipation of what was going to happen after dinner. Tonight, the champions were going to be chosen.


	4. The Triwizard Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally time. Time for the Goblet to choose it’s champions!

Roman and Logan both stared at each other from across their seats in the Great Hall. Roman’s eyes narrowed as Logan simply raised an eyebrow wanting this interrogation to be over. He had told Roman of what happened earlier as Roman had asked why Patton and Virgil dropped him off and why wasn’t he at the Great Hall during breakfast. Although hesitant, Logan did tell Roman everything that happened from the start of today’s bullying to Patton and Virgil saving him to the three of them spending the rest of the time together until class started.

“Are you sure that Virgil helped? He wasn’t in on it? Remus didn’t pop out, or maybe even Damian?” Roman asked one more time, glancing around from time to time to see if he could find Logan’s former bullies.

Logan sighed, taking a deep breath as he gently placed his hands together before he did what he remembered Roman called the ‘Boi’ hand movement. “Roman, I’ve said this so many times during class and during our breaks. Virgil helped, Remus wasn’t there, and neither was Damian. It was just him and Patton. They helped me with the bullies. It’s wasn’t necessarily passive, but they won’t be bullying me anymore.”

The two glanced at each other again before Roman huffed looking away from his best friend. He hated that he didn’t know about Logan’s bullying, it would’ve been obvious wouldn’t it? Then again, Roman’s busy with Quidditch, Arts club and sometimes Dueling Club and Logan’s busy studying and with Ancient Runes Club. The two have been busier than normal but he thought Logan would tell him, confide in him.

“It’s not your fault you know?” Logan murmured, not looking at Roman as he shrugged a bit. “It didn’t bother me. It started last year, and ended this year so nothing to worry about.”

“Nothin you do would add to my plate, not in a bad way at least. If I had to choose you or Quidditch or anything else, of course I’d choose you. I just wish I was a better friend so you could tell me, trust me. You know I would’ve helped,” Roman whined softly.

“I know, but I also know that you would’ve gone on the defensive. I didn’t want to make you choose between fighting my bullies or getting kicked out of Quidditch,” Logan murmured.

“I wouldn’t have fought that hard!” Roman huffed, a tad bit offended that Logan would think he would be that harsh.

Logan raised both his eyebrows at that as Roman winced. They both knew during Duelling Club no one really wanted to duel Roman as he was the best dueller in the club, but they did it because he helped them improve and people wanted to say that they lost against Roman. 

“Okay fine maybe I would’ve! But you’re my best friend! Of course I would’ve helped! I would choose you over anything!”

“And as my best friend, you should trust that I would’ve handled it.”

The two went back to staring at one another, before Roman broke the eye contact. Logan smiled gently as he patted Roman’s arm. 

“Next time anything happens I’ll tell you, promise,” Logan hummed.

“If it happens, I won’t be too harsh on them. Maybe, but only if it happens. Then I’ll teach them to not mess with my best friend, bro ham,” Roman puffed up proudly.

Logan scrunched up his nose at the nickname before smirking as he lifted his book to hide his smirk. “Alright then, you good fahm?”

Roman pretended to wince at his pronunciation at fam, the two sharing a glance before laughing as they knew they were both fine now. Logan glanced towards the Goblet then at the clock as he realized it was almost time for them to announce the Champions.

“If you do get chosen, you’ll be careful right?” Logan murmured, his eyes never leaving the Goblet’s flames as he remembered Emile and Headmaster Sanders both mention the death toll. Even when Virgil and Patton talked with him yesterday, Virgil expressed his own concern over Remy and Remus as he didn’t want either to get hurt during the tasks.

Roman looked over at Logan and frowned a bit at Logan’s concern. They both knew the tasks were difficult, but that’s the fun of it. He thought it was fun, but he could understand why Logan was worried.

“I’ll be careful, so careful but great I’ll win,” Roman posed already knowing how he would pose for his victory if he won. Logan chuckled before quickly pulling Roman to sit down, tilting his head a bit to signal Headmaster Thomas coming in with Headmaster Valjean and Headmistress Vulchanova in the front with the two ministers, Minister Hengestinand and Minister Bryer. The five of them waited near the Goblet as students filed in.

Emile and Remy entered together. Roman quickly got up waving at the two as he waved for them to join them. Emile quickly waved back before he pecked Remy’s cheek, and Remy gently kissed Emile’s knuckles before they went to their respective school.

“What,” Roman pouted as he watched Remy sit with a couple Beauxbatons, one of his hands outstretched. Most likely to hold a space for Patton so they could sit together. “Why isn’t he sitting with us?”

Emile murmured an ‘Excuse me’ before he sat down behind Roman and chuckled softly. “Well right now schools have to sit with their own students. I don’t know why, but it has to be that way. I’m sure you’ll see him later if you both are Champions.”

Roman beamed once again at Emile’s thought of the two being a Champion. He looked towards the entrance hoping to see Patton too. He did, but Patton was with Virgil.

The two were talking, probably telling each other jokes as Patton suddenly burst out laughing while Virgil lifted his hand over his mouth to hide his laugh. The two were being followed by Damian and Remus who were talking before they swiftly turned their gaze to Roman. 

Roman glared at the two, Remus on the other hand smirked and pointed at Roman before he mouthed ‘going’ then pointed down. Roman let out a gasp, glaring harder before he turned to Logan to see if he saw that. Logan nodded glancing to see if Virgil and Patton saw that, but the two were still talking and not looking back at Remus.

Damian chuckled and tapped Patton’s shoulder, the two whispering to each other before Patton nodded, and hugged Virgil. Logan watched as Virgil hugged Patton gently, almost as if he didn’t want to hug too tightly but held Patton as if he was fragile, as if he didn’t want to hurt him. He filed that away for later. He blushed as Patton looked around before beaming at him, Roman, and Emile, waving wildly before he skipped to sit with Remy. 

The three Durmstrang students sat down a bit further near the Goblet. They were illuminated by the flames as the lights went down. Virgil was now watching the flames as Remus and Damian talked to each other before both leaned down to whisper something to Virgil. He glanced to each of them before he scoffed and rolled his eyes shaking his head.

“Of course not, I’m fine with you and Remy entering but I am not ever going to enter as something as dangerous as this. If I didn’t try out for Quidditch what makes you think I would try this?” Virgil crossed his arms looking at the two as they shrugged.

“Then why do you keep staring at it?” Damian questioned before he growled as Remus pushed him so Virgil could focus on him. 

“Or are you zoning out and thinking of what the tasks could be? I can just imagine it now, fighting a troll, or killing a basilisk, maybe even capturing a Hide-Behind!” Remus beamed before grunting as Damian elbowed him with a glare. 

“Look at what you did!” Damian hissed under his breath as the two looked at a pale Virgil who looked ready to faint.

“They- they wouldn’t do that right? They wouldn’t make you or Remy or whoever do that right? You guys could die!” Virgil harshly whispered as he imagined them doing the tasks. 

Remus winced at Virgil’s anxiety spike before he quickly went down shaking his head as he looked at Damian for helped as Virgil was obviously thinking of scenarios. Damian winced as Virgil started sharing the scenarios he was thinking of, from Remy getting mauled by a Hide-Behind or Remus getting almost killed by a troll.

“They wouldn’t at all, that would be too dangerous, wouldn’t it Remus?” Damian reassured as Remus nodded quickly.

“Yeah! I was just, um...saying things so you could help me think of ways to prepare just in case it happens! We know you’re the best at preparing for worst case scenarios and checking to make sure that nothing bad happens! You’re the man with the plan!” Remus smiled as Virgil was fully calm down before he snorted softly raising an eyebrow at Remus.

“Man with the plan?” Virgil questioned as Damian also looked at Remus with a small smirk. Remus flushed in embarrassment, shrugging a bit.

“Well Dee and I always go to you for pranks to make sure no one gets hurt, and you keep us safe when we’re out and about,” Remus shrugged before laughing as Virgil lightly pushed him.

“Only because you go snooping and saying all sorts of weird things that people get mad at and Dee pulls a few cons or lies to people. I know you won’t change so I prefer staying safe then getting beat up over Dee selling half the deal with twice the price or you being pushed by someone and saying ‘More daddy,” Virgil huffed as the other two cackled. He joined in covering his mouth to muffle his laugh before everyone quieted once again at Headmaster Thomas stepping closer to the Goblet. Everyone turned towards him as he took a deep breath before he smiled brightly.

“Good evening everyone. It seems that the Goblet has made its decision,” Thomas spoke gently as he looked up at the Goblet as it shone more brightly than a few minutes ago. “Now for those who are named as champions’, I would ask them to please come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber where they will be receiving their first instructions.”

Thomas received nods from everyone before he looked up as flames inside the Goblet suddenly turned red with sparks flying before a charred piece of parchment fluttered out. Every student gasped in amazement as some sat up straight, others crossing their fingers in hope or holding their friends hand in hope. Roman was crossing his fingers, while Remus held Virgil’s and Damian’s hand, and Remy sat back as he and Patton relaxed. 

Thomas smiled as he carefully caught the piece of parchment and held it up to the light of the flames watching as they went back to blue and white.

“The champion for Durmstrang will be, Remus Pruitt!” Thomas yelled in a clear voice, turning to look the Durmstrang students.

Remus beamed as he jumped up from his seat, all of his fellow Durmstrang students chanted his name and cheered him on. He hugged Damian before pulling back, the two gently brushed their noses together and shared a quick kiss. He then moved to hug Virgil tightly, and even lifted him up making Virgil yelp lightly. Everyone laughed as Virgil blushed darkly, hating that the flames from the Goblet illuminated his cheeks even more. 

“Congratulations Mister Pruitt,” Thomas hummed as Remus ran up giving him a quick handshake. 

“Bravo Remus,” Headmistress Vulchanova hummed to Remus as they shared a hug. Remus smiled brightly before he went on to shake Headmaster Valjean’s hands then bowed to the Ministers before he went on to the side chamber.

Everyone went quiet once again as the Goblet turned red once again, the piece of parchment a light blue as it fluttered into Thomas’s awaiting palm.

“The champion for Beauxbatons,” Thomas declared loudly once more. “ is Remy Dormir!”

Remy smirked before laughing as Patton screamed in excitement, which caused a bit more people to laugh. He gently hugged Patton and stood up, strutting his way to the front of the hall, his eyes glancing to Emile as he gave a gentle smile then to Virgil as he stuck his tongue out. Virgil laughed rolling his eyes as he leaned back watching as Remy curtsied to Headmaster Thomas. 

“Congratulations Mister Dormir,” Thomas murmured as he bowed back to Remy.

“Well done Remy!” Headmaster Valjean beamed as Remy curtsied to him and then to Headmistress Vulchanova before he skipped the Ministers, not a curtsy, bow, nothing at all. After he went into the side chamber, the silence was back. Everyone leaned forward as they awaited for the last champion, Hogwarts champion.

The Goblet turned red once more, the sparks flying once again as flames shot up into the air, a slightly rolled piece of parchment flying into Thomas’s hand. Roman crossed his fingers, hoping that no one else rolled their parchment.

Thomas carefully unrolled the piece before he chuckled and looked up properly. “The Hogwarts champion is Roman Priutt!”

Roman screamed as he tackled Logan and Emile in a hug. He was chosen! Every Gryffindor screamed his name and began chanting, soon enough other Hogwarts students did too. He looked towards Patton who was waving and gave him a thumbs up. Unconsciously, he quickly glanced at Damian and Virgil. Damian was clapping slowly, murmuring something to Virgil who was clapping politely like Logan.

“Very interesting, brother against brother,” Damian murmured to Virgil. The two sharing a slight nod before Virgil blinked as he noticed Roman staring at them. He smirked at Roman and pointed at Thomas who was waiting for Roman to come up.

Roman blushed before he jogged up, grinning proudly and high fiving everyone who offered their hands. He bowed to Headmaster Thomas who once again gave his congratulations, and shook the other Headmasters and Ministers hands. The cheering continued, everyone combining as Thomas waited before he put his hands up to signal for everyone to be quiet.

“Wonderful! We now have out three champions! I know all of you will give each and every champion every ounce of support in your body. By cheering your champion on, you will help them in tryi-”

His words fell as he stared at the Goblet in disbelief. It roared red once more making everyone still, some gasping before they held their breaths. A piece of parchment was practically shot out as Thomas slowly reached up and held still. 

Everyone waited all frowning as they whispered to one another. Logan glanced up at Emile who was frowning, the two quietly discussing how this was possible. Patton’s smile lessened as he wondered if this was a prank. Damian and Virgil both shared a frown, Damian looking at the floor as he tried to think of a spell that would cause a fourth champion.

“That can’t happen can it?” Virgil whispered, knowing that there shouldn’t be a fourth champion. It was called a Triwizard for a reason.

“No, it ca- it shouldn’t. Something isn’t right,” Damian murmured, looking up at Virgil as they sighed. They knew something was wrong, but what? It wasn’t until a few seconds passed before the two got a feeling that they were being stared at. They looked up to see everyone looking their way, one of the Durmstrang students leaned as he whispered in Virgil’s ear.

“They’ve been calling your name for the past few minutes. How’d you do it?” The student asked making Virgil frown as he looked up at the staff table, all staring at him with gaped mouths, some with a bit of anger that made him instinctively grab Damian’s hand.

“Virgil Storm, Durmstrang’s second champion,” Thomas spoke softly. Thomas noticed Virgil wasn’t paying attention so he had waited, and he sent a thankful nod to the Durmstrang who told Virgil that they were waiting.

Virgil’s face paled significantly, a tint of green slowly seeping in his cheeks as he held on tighter to Damian’s hand and he slowly shook his head. 

“I-I didn’t do it, I can’t. I didn’t put my name, I swear,” he murmured. He looked at Damian who opened his mouth but found no words, instead he gently helped Virgil up.

“It’s okay Virge, I’m sure they’ll find that it was a prank. Someone might just be pulling your leg. I’m sure that they’ll let you drop since you didn’t put your name, I know you didn’t. I believe you, but Virgil, you have to go so you can explain,” Damian whispered gently as he soothingly rubbed his thumb over Virgil’s knuckles.

Virgil whined softly, his voice stuck in his throat as he didn’t move his eyes away from Damian’s. He nodded, looking forward with a stoic face as he started to walk before grunting as he felt a tug. Virgil looked back at Damian with a small frown while Damian smiled sorrowfully.

“You have to let go Virge… It’ll be okay, promise,” Damian whispered again, lifting their hands to show that it was Virgil who was still holding tightly. He felt so awful, letting Virgil go to the adults but he had to so Virgil could explain. So they could know that he didn’t want to participate in the tournament, so Virgil wouldn’t have to worry about the tournament anymore.

Virgil nodded slowly, taking a deep breath before he slowly let go of his hand, hating it as Damian’s hand was his rock in this terrifying moment. He crouched a bit while walking as if trying to hide, his eyes scanning the sea of students who were all staring at him. His eyes met Patton, his own screaming for help as Patton stood up wanting to go and help him. But he was held back by another student. Patton frowned, turning to argue with the student that he had to go, that he had to help Virgil.

Virgil slowly looked towards Emile and Logan who were giving him sympathetic glances, and this time he didn’t hate it. They were out of the kindness of their hearts as they knew he didn’t like the tournament. He knew they cared and were worried about him, but like Patton they couldn’t do a single thing.

“Congratulations Mister Storm,” Virgil heard a gentle voice say. He looked up at Headmaster Thomas who gently shook his hand before he gave a gentle hug. Virgil didn’t even realize when he got to the front, everything was just so, fuzzy.

Virgil continued to walk, looking up at his Headmistress who gave him a gentle smile and hugged her tightly.

“I know you didn’t Virgil,” she whispered in his ear as he pulled away trembling. The more he walked the more he trembled. Especially as he walked past Headmaster Valjean who was glaring at him, as was Minister Bryer. Minister Hengestinand looked excited as he vigorously shook Virgil’s hand. 

“Well done boy!” He cheered, making Virgil tear his hand away as he hurried into the side chamber to escape everyone’s gazes.

The side chamber was full of portraits of witches and wizards, a gentle fire at the end of the room. The three champions standing around it, Remy was in the middle of the two as he rubbed his nose’s bridge no doubt tired of the twins. Roman and Remus were on the other side of him, Roman to his left glaring at the fire while Remus was smirking before he looked up at Virgil.

“Vee! Do they want us to go outside again? To let everyone bask in our glory?” Remus ran to him before he slowed as he noticed Virgil looked so sick. Remy looked over before smiling gently at his cousin, walking so he could hear Virgil thinking it was just a message that was being sent. Roman frowned but said nothing as he followed Remy, wondering if Virgil was sent to give them a message or if something happened because of Virgil’s agitated expression.

“Virge? Are you okay?” Remus asked, lowering his voice as he could tell Virgil was on the edge of panicking. Remy practically apparated to Virgil’s side after Remus said this as Roman blinked in surprise to see Virgil looking so frail.

“I didn’t do, I swear, you guys have to believe me,” Virgil pleaded, unable to say anything else as he held onto the two of them tightly. He leaned on Remy, holding his hand tightly as Remy gently rubbed his knuckles just as Damian did. Remus gently squeezed Virgil’s hand as he nodded slowly, trying to understand what he was saying.

“What didn’t you do?” Roman asked, frowning as he didn’t understand either but he wanted to. The three looked at one another before jumping as the doors were slammed open. Virgil scooted more behind Remy, trying his best to hide as Headmaster Valjean and Headmistress Vulchanova entered yelling at one another, Minister Bryer’s cold eyes latched onto Virgil as soon as they walked in, Minister Hengestinand hurried excited to talk to Virgil but was stopped by Headmaster Thomas once they reached Virgil.

“I’m sorry boys, but Virgil needs to stand and speak alone right now,” Thomas murmured as he watched Virgil tighten his grip on Remy and Remus. The two frowned ready to argue before stopping once Virgil let them go.

“It’s okay,” Virgil whispered, careful to not let his voice crack as he stood up straight. The two went to Roman’s side leaving Virgil to stand alone in front of the five adults.

“Did you put your name in the Goblet?” Thomas asked gently, though he knew the answer.

“No,” Virgil spoke strongly, ignoring Headmaster Valjean’s scoff.

“Did you ask anyone else to put it in for you?” Headmistress Vulchanova inquired gently making Virgil turn to her.

“No Headmistress, I didn’t,” Virgil answered again this time glaring at Minister Bryer’s harsh laugh.

“Of course he wouldn’t speak the truth, it’s just in his nature. You’re going to tell me that you believe him?!” Minister Bryer glared at the two Headmasters who seemed to believe Virgil. They turned to Virgil as they leaned a bit forward to use their height to try and scare him into possibly admitting what he did.

“How’d you do it?” they asked.

“I didn’t do it, I don’t even like the tournament,” Virgil took a step back hating how Minister Bryer made him feel so small. He curled in on himself again trying to seem as small as he felt.

“Obviously, that’s why your name came out of the Goblet,” Headmaster Valjean scoffed again rolling his eyes at Virgil’s insistence.

“I didn’t put it, Headmistress please you have to believe me” Virgil pleaded looking at her. He sighed in relief as she nodded.

“I know, we both know you didn’t,” she murmured reassuringly and gave a slight head inclination to Thomas, letting Virgil know Thomas was also on his side. 

The other three students stared in disbelief, Remus looked flabbergasted for the first time unable to say anything, Remy looked ready for murder at the Ministers and a bit offended from Headmaster Valjean doubting Virgil, while Roman glared at the ground but he didn’t look angry at Virgil. None of them were angry at him. One look at Virgil and you could tell he didn’t want to do this, he even spoke of how the tournament was dangerous and how he wouldn’t join anything like this. Heck, even Roman watched him not look at the Goblet once while he, Remy, and Remus were putting their names in the Goblet. Virgil had a lot of opportunities to do so, but he didn’t

“If he says he didn’t do it then he didn’t do it!” Remy yelled, ignoring Headmaster Valjean’s small hiss of ‘Mister Dormir’ as he stood next to Virgil. The two gently holding hands as Remy gave his cousin a quick smile.

“We can’t take your word as you are biased for being his family,” Minister Bryer glared at Remy as Minister Hengestinand gave Remy a thumbs up.

“Minister Bryer, I know you love rules but are you really telling me you think he put his name? He looked ready to faint, and he still does,” Thomas argued with the Minister. “Not only that, but are you denouncing at least three renowned Wizardkind names?”

Thomas raised an eyebrow at Minister Bryer as they looked at everyone in the room. They look a deep breath before they rubbed their temples.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend anyone… I’m just… There has never been a fourth champion,” Minister Bryer grumbled.

“Until now!” Minister Hengestinand reminded making everyone look at him. Remus and Remy glared at him as Roman gave him an ‘Are you serious right now?’ look.

“Yes, thank you for reminding us Minister Hengestinand,” Minister Bryer sighed obviously tired.

“Is there no way for him to drop out? Maybe he can forfeit?” Roman suggested looking at the Ministers, slowly making his way in front of Virgil while Remus scooted to Virgil’s other side. The three other champions were creating a bubble around the unwilling champion, Roman unconsciously while Remus and Remy consciously. Minister Bryer winced as Minister Hengestinand frowned shaking his head quickly.

“The Goblet does not allow this, for people to not do the tasks,” Minister Hengestinand explained. He looked at Virgil who stood taller now that Remy and Remus were once again at his side. “Virgil has to participate, he has to.”

“Minister Hengestinand is right, unfortunately the Goblet is powerful magic. One that many of us will never be able to comprehend,” Minister Bryer murmured. They gave Virgil a grim look. “You are, unfortunately, the fourth champion.”

Virgil’s hands trembled in Remy’s and Remus’s hands as he nodded. Roman slumped as he huffed but didn’t leave his spot.

Minister Hengestinand beamed as he quickly pulled Roman to his right, before moving Remy and Remus ignoring their splutters of anger from them being practically torn from Virgil’s side and breaking Virgil’s circle before he pulled Virgil to his left.

“Excellent! Despite the small bump in the road from you all wanting to ignore the Goblet, I will now give you four your instructions! Are you ready?” He asked eagerly, his gaze jumping between the four of them. His eyes lingering on Virgil obviously excited at the turn of events, a fourth champion adds spice to the tournament.

The four gave a nod, though Remy glared at the ground, the twins both stood tall and let a smile break out on their face though if one looked closely you could tell it was forced, Virgil on the other hand hesitated but nodded. He accepted his fate.

“Now! The first task is designed to test your daring,so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important… The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges,” Minister Hengestinand explained. He looked at the four of them again before nodding as they simply stared waiting for him to finish.

“The champions are not permitted to ask or accept help of any kind from teachers to complete the tasks. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding, time consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-the-year tests. That is all. Any questions? No, good!”

The four looked at him with irritation but said nothing. All of them nodded at the end as Thomas smiled gently.

“Well you should all go ahead and go to bed, or go to talk, it’ll be a long tournament,” Thomas gently lead them to the door. “Go ahead, we’re going to discuss this. Make some arrangements to ensure that we include all of you.”

The four champions smiled at Thomas loving how warm he was to them before they left. Virgil never let Remy go but let Remus rush ahead, watching as he did a cartwheel. Roman walked a little behind, watching as Virgil lost his height and slouched obviously tired by all of this.

“We’re going to compete against each other! It’s okay Virgil, we’ll do these daring deeds together!” Remus beamed as he stopped looking at Virgil. “We’ll stick together no matter what!”

Virgil smiled as best as he could, nodding a bit. He knew Remus was trying to cheer him up and he was thankful for it.

“It’s okay phoe, we’ll help each other as much as possible. You're not alone," Remy murmured as Virgil nodded again giving him a gentle smile. He glanced back at Roman who flushed at getting caught staring before he turned away with a pout.

"Thanks 'Amy," Virgil whispered, smiling as Remy brightened hearing his childhood nickname again. He remembered Virgil couldn't say his name so he'd say 'Emy and for some reason, toddler Virgil was reminded of Remy by an Occamy so he combined the two into 'Amy.

“Well this is where we all part,” Remus sang as they stopped in a hallway. Remy reluctantly let go of Virgil’s hand before smiling at him again. The two shared a hug before Virgil waved bye.

Roman and Remus both glanced at each other, narrowing their eyes before they grumbled a good night.

“Night Princey,” Virgil murmured as he and Remus left. He ignored Remus’s confused glance as he kept walking, not really expecting anything.

“Night Dr. Gloom,” Roman whispered loudly for Virgil to hear. He glanced at Remus, the two raising their hand to make the loser sign at each other before they continued their respective ways. 

Remus didn’t ask Virgil about the nickname, nor did he really talk. Neither did. It wasn’t until they arrived at their shared room with Damian did Virgil climb into bed to bury himself in the covers that Remus spoke. The three sat in silence before Damian walked over gently hugging Virgil, Remus soon joining in. They stayed there a bit longer before the two went to bed. 

Good nights went around and the lights went out after Damian flicked his wand. Virgil rolled in his bed a bit before settling on his back, staring up at the ceiling as he took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe this, any of this. But it was happening. He shook his head before closing his eyes, hoping for an opportunity to maybe talk to Patton in the morning.

Remy and Patton were also talking quietly, the two about Virgil and the tournament. Emile worried but he wasn’t able to talk to Logan or Roman, they were both in their dorms. Everyone slept with worry over the tournament and its proceedings, the Champions especially as they had to rise early. Tomorrow morning was planned to be filled with interviews and wand inspections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that the more I continue this AU, the longer I write. I hope that's okay that the lengths of each chapter might vary.


	5. Interviews and Wand Inspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Champions have an interview conducted by everyone's favorite journalist! Not only that but they will have their wands checked to make sure that they are in working condition for the Tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the slight homophobia, it comes from Ms. Rita's article but that is it. No other chapter will carry that as I do not want that in the rest of the story to it will briefly be in this chapter.
> 
> Also if you'd like to see each character's wands and their belongings you can check them out on my instagram or tumblr! I'm sorry I don't now how to put pictures on here.

As a scream filled the air, Virgil, Damian, and Remus, all whined at their sleep being disrupted. Virgil groaned lowly as he pulled his pillow over his head to ignore the screams, Remus laughed both at Virgil and whoever was screaming, while Damian looked annoyed but got up as he looked out their door.

“What’s going on?” Damian grumbled as he rubbed his right eye to try and wake up more, his left scanning the hallway as other people looked out at the commotion.

“It’s Kraken! She has Lena’s frog, Aidy in her! None of us can get close enough without her threatening to eat us, so one of you come get her and Aidy out of her!” The student screeched, glaring at Damian.

Remus cackled even more as he peeked over at Virgil who was now sitting up and smirking a bit, the two sharing a glance before they both burst out laughing. Damian sighed dragging his hand down his face, then spun around. The two snapped their mouths shut and bit their lips obviously trying to hide their giggles. Damian glared before he raised his eyebrow at Remus.

“Ugh! Fine! I’ll go get her,” Remus groaned, throwing himself off his bed. Damian smiled gently as he pecked Remus’s cheek before pushing him out the door.

“Don’t forget to get Kaa, Sally, Charlotte, and O’Hara on the way back!” Damian sang, laughing as he closed the door on Remus’s whine of protest.

Virgil snickered as Damian gave him a wry smile before he soon joined in, the two laughing at Lena’s misfortune before they cackled as they heard Remus yelling at the other students of how they were the awful pet owners for not protecting their pets better, and at Kraken to spit the stupid frog out.

“Oh god, how he managed to get a blekkatt as his pet I don’t know, and I don’t want to,” Damian sighed as he let himself fall back on his bed.

Virgil shrugged, getting up as he started to get ready. “I don’t know either, but he’s a lot better owner than the last wizard who owned one. The last one let a muggle see and now we have Flerkens in comics.”

Damian snorted as he nodded, “You’re right. Remus isn’t that bad.” He paused, looking over at Virgil as he buttoned his coat. “Are you feeling better today?”

The question made Virgil pause, his fingers hesitating on his buttons as he blinked rapidly and took a deep breath before he smiled softly then nodded while he finished buttoning his coat. “Yeah, it was just… a lot to take in yesterday… They said I can’t do anything about it. The Goblet’s magic is too strong for me to quit. I prefer facing the tasks than receiving the consequences of the Goblet.”

Damian nodded again, turning to look up at the bottom of Remus’s bunk. The two stayed in silence before they jumped as the door was kicked open. Remus beamed brightly, despite his pajamas being more wrinkled than before obviously in a sort of tussle and was covered or holding their pets.

Under his left arm was Kraken, who was a blekkatt. Blekkatt’s look like regular cats, his in fact looks like a Chimera cat. Flerken are what many Muggles call them, at least those who read comics. Those who don’t will be surprised when the seeming cat opens its mouth to reveal tentacles. 

Around his neck was Kaa, Damian’s pet Doiserpente. The Doiserpente was a rattlesnake that was bred for domestication and as a guardian for its owner. Doiserpente’s have two heads and two rattles. If pushed to defend itself or its owner, it will shoot out a paralyzing venom. It’s preferred for a Doiserpente be raised from when it hatches by the owner so the bond is strong.

On Remus’s right arm were three tarantulas were holding on waiting to be deposited to Virgil. Each were a different kind; Sally was a Purple Pink Toe Tarantula, O’Hara was a Mexican Fireleg Tarantula, and Charlotte was a Brazilian Whiteknee Tarantula, all of which are gentle and kind.

“Come here love,” Damian cooed as he reached for Kaa, letting her slither around his neck now. He scoffed as Remus leaned in, turning to show his right cheek.

“You said come here,” Remus hummed before pouting as Damian lifted Kaa to Remus’s eye level. The three stared at each other before cooing as both of Kaa’s heads let their tongues out in a blep.

Virgil let out an aw at Kaa, smiling as he lifted each of his tarantulas gently off Remus giving them each a gentle pet and listen to them purr. Damian and Remus smiled before they set their pets down to get ready.

“So Virgil, are you ready for today?” Remus asked, glancing over as Virgil shrugged a bit. Kaa carefully climbed up into its glass home while Kraken weaved between Virgil’s legs as he sat down. 

“I don’t know… I don’t see the point of an interview. I understand why the wand inspections, just not the interviews,” Virgil grumbled as he carefully lifted Kraken onto his lap. His three tarantulas moved up to his shoulders to relax at a safe distance, O’Hara settling in his hair, while he stroked Kraken’s back watching as her tail curled around his wrist. He smiled lightly at her purring and gentle nuzzles, shrugging again as he glanced between Damian and Remus. “I guess I am.”

“They want to capture our essence and beauty! And for a picture of me so they could all remember how the champion started, as dashing as me, growing into- well nothing because I’m already perfect!” Remus stated proudly as he puffed his chest.

“You are, love, however you won’t be considered perfect if you and Virgil are late so hurry up,” Damian hummed as he pulled his gloves up. He nuzzled Kaa before he helped Virgil gently place the tarantulas in their habitat.

“You’re right! We can’t be late!” Remus hurried fixing his hair, well his version of fixing which meant messier yet still combed.

Virgil sighed shaking his head before gently setting Kraken down on his pillow. “What about you Dee? Are you going to wait here or outside of the room?”

“Actually my darling raccoon,” Damian hummed ignoring Virgil’s glare and small threat of shaving Damian’s eyebrows when he’s asleep. “I’ll be with you the entire time. Through the interview and inspections.”

“What?” Virgil frowned a bit, glancing at Remus to see if he knew however by Remus’s bright smile and excited eyes he could tell that no. If he was in on it, he would be cackling and tell Virgil what they were planning. He is a bit scary at times, but he’s honest.

Damian smiled mischievously at Virgil, taking a step back as the two watched him transform into his animagus form, an Albino Ball Python. Remus let out a shriek of excitement as he lifted Damian from the ground onto his shoulders as Virgil sighed burying his hands in his face.

“We’re going to get in so much trouble if you’re caught,” Virgil whined as he shook his head. Sometimes he wondered if he was friends with criminals, but he still loves them.

“We won’t get caught! Don’t worry, now come on we have to get there in time!” Remus said while he grabbed Virgil’s wrist and carefully dragged him up and out of their dorm. They ran in the hallways and up the stairs, Remus mostly pushing people out of the way while Virgil called out apologizes before hurrying so he could take the lead instead.

They arrived at the room they were told and huffed as they leaned against the wall to catch their breath, well Virgil took a while as he wasn’t ready for running. Remus, on the other hand, was bouncing on his heels as he looked at the doorknob.

“Now? Can we go in now? Now?” Remus asked, glancing at Virgil to see if he was ready. Damian hissed softly making them look at him before they smiled apologetically.

“Sorry for running dear,” Remus murmured gently petting Damian before placing him on Virgil’s shoulders, watching as Virgil straightened and fixed his bangs over his eye. “There, you can relax while I, turn on the charm.”

Remus pushed open the door, glancing in before smiling as he saw that Remy was already there and was standing next to Headmaster Valjean who was talking to Headmistress Vulchanova. Minister Hengestinand was sitting with a woman who had their back to them. 

Virgil and Remus stayed in the doorway trying to figure out who the woman was before they grunted as they were practically slammed into the ground.

“Sorry! Oh, it’s just you two,” Roman huffed as he carefully got up. Virgil and Remus glared at him before they carefully got up as Virgil glanced at Damian making sure he was okay.

“Why did you just tackle us?” Virgil hissed softly albeit a bit angrily, trying to stay calm as everyone turned to look at the commotion. 

Roman glared right back as he raised his eyebrow, “Why were you standing in the doorway?”

Virgil growled as Roman rolled his eyes, “Fine, I was running here and made a turn. I might’ve slipped and wasn’t able to stop myself from crashing into you, happy?”

“No your royal highness I’m not,” Virgil huffed as he fixed his hair again before flinching as he noticed the woman was staring at them with a hungry expression. He knew who she was. She was Rita Skeeter, one of the most famous journalists, though he didn’t think she was ethical. 

“I don’t care Jason Toddler,” Roman hissed back before beaming as he walked past him to greet everyone but Remus who was now standing next to Headmistress Vulchanova. He stood next to Remy as he watched Virgil hurry to Headmistress Vulchanova’s side.

“Good morning everyone! I’m glad everyone could make it on time to the wand weighing. Headmaster Sanders is upstairs with our wand expert. Now I’m sure you’re all wondering who this is. This is Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet, she is writing a piece about the tournament.”

Everyone nodded as Rita scanned each and every one of them, her eyes laying on Virgil as she smiled.

“I am, and I would like to talk to each of you, first Virgil so the rest could get their wands then come to the interview,” Rita turned to Minister Hengestinand who nodded.

“That’s an excellent idea!” he stated, waving goodbye to Virgil. Headmistress Vulchanova quickly started to protest as Virgil flinched at Rita’s harsh grip on his arm, maybe dragging his feet a bit as she dragged him to the broom closet.

“There we go, this is much better, isn't it? Nice, quiet, cozy,” she said as she leaned in close to him. Virgil leaned back quickly before jumping at the low hissing that came from his side. Rita blinked surprised to see Damian.

“A snake?” She asked leaning back as she tapped her bag open, smiling brightly at Virgil as if trying to charm him into speaking. He gave a slight nod as he pet Damian.

“Yes, it’s my friend’s snake. I’m simply taking care of him for now,” Virgil mumbled watching as her infamous quill and a piece of parchment floated out of her bag.

“You don’t mind if I use these do you?” she asked, not waiting for his answer as she simply sucked on the quill before letting it wait at the top of the parchment paper.

“Not like I have a choice,” Virgil grumbled lowly, Damian nodding a bit as Rita leaned in.

“What was that dear?” she asked making him sit up.

“Nothing,” he murmured, watching as the quill was already gliding on the paper.

“Focus on me Virgil, not the quill. Now I want to know how you managed to make the Goblet chose you as champion,” Rita asked as she watched him like a hawk.

“I didn’t. I didn’t want to join the tournament at all,” Virgil answered clearly so she wouldn’t get the wrong idea. Her quill of course has a different idea.

_ **Virgil Storm, a teen with no past on his name, scared of being punished for putting his name in the Goblet, stares at Rita with eyes that are screaming for help, for attention-**__**** _

_ ** ** __ ** ** _

_ ** ** __ ** ** _

“Focus on me Virgil,” Rita reiterated, a bit harsher this time.

“That’s not true though,” Virgil leaned to get a closer look at what the quill was writing before jumping back as it looked up at him poised as if to attack.

“As I was saying, how did you put your name? You won’t get in trouble dear I promise, everyone loves a little rebellion in their lives and you’re doing it right now,” Rita asked again letting her quill float a little behind her to hide from his eyes.

“I didn’t put my name, I don’t know how it got there so I’m not rebelling,” Virgil answered a little annoyed.

_“She’s awfully annoying, now I get why you were confused about the interviews,”_ Damian hissed. Virgil nodded before sighing as he heard the quill move even faster. He forgot about her stupid quill.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Ah, so you’re able to talk to snakes? A Parseltongue perhaps?” Rita pried, watching Virgil even more now as his eyes narrowed a bit.

“No, I just imagine what he’s telling me,” Virgil grumbled. His eyes finally managing to see what the quill was writing:

** _His seemingly tough act might not be an act, as he is a Parseltongue no doubt like Salazar Slytherin and most likely has an affinity to dark magic just as many from Durmstrang. He copes by talking to a snake which is his only friend-**__**_ **

** _ ** __ ** _ **

** _ ** __ ** _ **

“That’s not true!” Virgil almost screamed as he got up ready to let himself out. He heard her get up and tensed ready to run if she did anything but he didn’t have to worry as the door was suddenly opened.

Thomas stood there as he raised his eyebrow at Rita, “Miss Skeeter.” His voice was polite and gentle, his eyes kind but Virgil could sense a small undertone of anger. “A pleasure to see you.”

“Sanders!” Rita beamed, just as hungrily as before as she practically pushed Virgil out of the way. He huffed but managed to get out, hiding behind Thomas as he scanned the room to see no one else there. “A pleasure to see you too. Did you read my piece about your welcoming here at Hogwarts?”

“Ah yes, on whether a gay wizard should be allowed to teach the students of Hogwarts,” Thomas hummed. Virgil frowned immediately, even Damian hissed loudly as they glared at Rita who blinked at their sudden aggressiveness towards her. She knew people got annoyed, but not aggressive.

“Though I don’t really care much for that piece or what people think, only if I’m helping the students. Besides that’s not what I’m here about, I’m here as we were missing out fourth champion. Come Virgil.” Thomas gently put his hand on Virgil’s shoulder, careful not to jostle Damian as he lead him back into the room and towards the other champions.

They all sat down in a row from left to right of Roman, Remy, Remus, and Virgil. The judges sat at the table while Rita sat in a corner of the room, no doubt taking out her Quick-Quotes Quill and parchment again.

“May I introduce Mr. Ollivander, he will be checking your wands to ensure they are in good condition for the tournament,” Thomas explained as he gestured towards the old wizard by the wizard. Everyone nodded in acknowledgement, everyone knew he was a famous wandmaker, The wandmaker in Diagon Alley and perhaps of his time. 

“Mister Roman Pruitt, you first,” Ollivander spoke quietly but strongly, stepping closer to the champions as his eyes seemingly read them and their wands.

Roman nodded, standing up as he carefully handed his wand to Ollivander.

“Beautiful, one of mine,” he said with enthusiasm. “Thirteen and a quarter inches… fairly bendy… English Oak…. dragon heartstring… that was a beautiful dragon, proud, tall, already dying but put up a fight to not let us get its heart… fits the wizard… it’s in perfect condition. You treat it well?”

Roman beamed nodding quickly. “I polished it last night, and once every week.” 

Ollivander smiled lightly as he nodded before he went back to his serious expression and summoned a cup to the tip of Roman’s wand. “Aguamenti.” He watched as the water flowed gently into the cup before he pulled back and nodded handing Roman back his wand. Roman smirked at Remus and Virgil, both glanced at their wand’s condition. Remus shrugged, not really caring what Ollivander thought before glaring at Roman while Virgil sighed trying to hide his wand, he preferred no one spoke of his wand in front of Rita.

“Monsieur Dormir, you next,” Ollivander murmured. Remy stood up and offered his wand before crossing his arms as he waited.

“A custom wand ...by how interesting, by Amelia Haas… She makes custom wands for those who can afford them…” Ollivander murmured. “Fourteen inches exact… slightly yielding… Unicorn hair, one that must’ve been particularly fine… and two woods, Larch and Red Oak.”

Ollivander nodded slowly before he pointed Remy’s wand up at the blackboard in the far left of the room. He gave a light flick, everyone watching as the word “Perfect Condition” appeared on the board. Remy gave a slight nod and a small thank you before he sat down next to Roman. The two sharing a small fist bump before looking forward once again.

“Mister Remus Pruitt, please come forth,” Mr. Ollivander whispered as he outstretched his hand for the wand. Remus took a deep breath as he stood, glancing at Virgil to give him a quick smirk before he went to the old wizard and handed his wand over.

“Ah yes, one made by my apprentice but up to par with my own surprisingly… Very flexible… Thirteen and three quarter inches… same Dragon heartstring as your brother’s, thus making your wands brothers as well,” Ollivander stated rather intrigued. He looked up at Remus who stared right back at the wandmaker. The two stayed silent before Ollivander finally looked back at the wand. “However, your wand is made of Dogwood, my favorite type to work with.”

Ollivander swished the wand at the cup full of water watching as the cup grew before he nodded. Remus said a quick thanks before quickly taking his wand. Ollivander chuckled softly before he looked at Virgil who stiffened.

“Mister Virgil Storm, you are last,” Ollivander said. Virgil carefully set Damian on Remus’s shoulders giving them a quick smile at their concerned gaze. He looked at Remy who sat up and gave him a double thumbs up and mouthed ‘You got this.’ He didn’t bother to look at Roman, he knew that it would probably be a glare and he didn’t dare look at the judges or Rita.

“Just as M. Dormir, your wand was made by Miss Haas,” Ollivander stated. His hands carefully holding the wand as he turned it gently. “Twelve and a half inches… Solid… Oh?” Ollivander narrowed his eyes lifting Virgil’s wand higher. “Curiouser and curiouser, double cores….”

He looked up at Virgil who didn’t meet his eyes. Neither spoke, this silence longer than Remus’s as Ollivander waited for Virgil to speak while Virgil waited for Mr. Ollivander to speak.

“What are the cores?” Rita asked making everyone turn to her. Ollivander narrowed his eyes at her, almost as if scrutinizing her. Her smile dimmed a bit as she leaned back into her chair, watching silently once again to hopefully be forgotten once again so people would speak with a looser tongue.

“Phoenix feather core… and Cedar wood,” Ollivander stated towards the judges. Virgil relaxed watching as the old wizard pointed the wand up. “Avis.” Everyone watched as birds shot out from Virgil’s wand and some flinched at the loud bangs that accompanied it. Ollivander gave a nod to the judges, reaching to give Virgil his wand.

Virgil gently grabbed his wand before gasping as he was pulled down so Ollivander could whisper in his ear.

“Thunderbird tail feather, used by American wandmakers… How?” Ollivander asked, letting Virgil go so he could get his answer.

“A friend,” Virgil murmured as he tried to calm his heart, it was beating so loud and fast he wouldn’t be surprised if it suddenly burst from his chest from how it hammered against his ribs. He thought Ollivander wouldn’t say a word about this. “It was a gift.”

He scanned the room to see everyone’s reactions. The judges, Remus, and Roman looked curious but didn’t pry. Rita looked ready to sink her claws into Virgil as soon as this was over to find out what his wand’s second core was, while Remy narrowed his eyes looking ready to get up.

“Thank you,” Virgil murmured and gave a signal to Remy to stay seated. He bowed to Ollivander, watching as Ollivander gave a slight bow back before he sat back down. 

“Thank you all. Now dinner is about to end but I will make an exception for all of you. A quick picture and a small word with Rita and then you can go,” Thomas hummed as he stood up. Rita stood up as she watched everyone get near the champions to have their picture taken. 

The champions stayed seated as Headmaster Thomas stood behind Remy and Roman, Headmaster Valjean stood next to Thomas and behind Remy and Remus, Headmistress Vulchanova stood next to Headmaster Valjean and behind Remus and Virgil. Minister Hengestinand stood behind Virgil at the end. As the cameraman counted down, Roman and Remus gave their charming smiles, Remy smirked, the three Headmasters smiled gently, Virgil stayed serious as Minister Hengestinand beamed at the camera.

“Now individually!” Rita declared, pulling Virgil first watching as Virgil stood stiffly as the picture was taken. She grabbed his arm already tugging him to the closet.

“Rita did you not have your interview with Virgil already?” Thomas asked as he followed Rita, raising an eyebrow as he gently put his hand on Virgil’s shoulder once again.

“I did but another couldn’t hurt now could it Sanders?” she asked, tightening her grip on Virgil. He winced slightly as he tried to discreetly pull his arm away.

“Actually yes, as I wanted to talk to him right now so you may interview the others while being supervised by Professor Talyn and Professor Joan,” Thomas said with an innocent smile as he pulled Virgil to his side.

Rita glanced behind her to see Joan and Talyn both standing there with smirks as they waved the other champions over. “We’ll take care of you and our champions don’t worry,” Joan chuckled, holding back a cackle at Rita’s pout.

She said nothing, nodding as she gave a sweet smile and went to the corner of the room to interview Roman, then Remy, then Remus. Joan and Talyn watched her as she asked general questions and kept it small and simple, trying her quill to do the work. Her favorite champions were Roman and Remy as she found them… charming, her quill scratching the parchment at lightning speed in her bag hidden from Joan and Talyn, all her own ideas for a better article though none of which are true.

** _Roman is the hero of this tournament, the one who is most likely to win with his charming smile and his brave persona. He’ll win the hearts of many and beat his opponents down, especially Virgil as it seems that the two have a rivalry. Earlier today he was seen pushing Virgil and Remus, his own brother down. Roman’s eyes burned with the desire to beat Remus in this champion, to prove after years of being second best that he is the better twin._****__ **

** _ _ **** _ _ **

** _ _ **** _ _ **

Roman really spoke of how he was excited about the tournament, and he was charming to her. He also spoke that he wasn’t scared of the tasks to come. He would overcome them and try his hardest to win, even if his brother was competing against him. He wanted to win, the brother rivalry was just added competition.

** _Remy has purple eyes that hold his protectiveness over his cousin Virgil, and a possible soft spot for Roman. Perhaps the two could be the sweethearts of this competition as he focused more on Roman than on Remus. He was a charming man, no doubt a heartbreaker in his school and out of it, afterall he had a boyfriend from Hogwarts. His and Roman’s relationship will no doubt cause problems for the couple._****__ **

** _ _ **** _ _ **

** _ _ **** _ _ **

Remy of course didn’t mind stating that he was a bit worried of the Tournament as he didn’t want to hurt any of his friends or cousin. He really cared for Roman and Remus, but his priority would be winning and keeping Virgil safe. Not only that but he would have to be extra careful as his boyfriend would not want him to get hurt and he promised that he would be careful.

When she got to Remus she already had ideas written down, her quill writing faster in her bag. He would be her favorite to write about no doubt.

** _Remus is a troubled young wizard, no doubt a bad influence on Virgil’s young mind. He was expelled from Hogwarts in his second year, having him torn from Roman’s side creating a drift between the two that can never be repaired. He seems to have replaced Roman with Virgil, the two having a perfect sibling relationship that Roman and Remus seemed to have dreamed of but never achieved. He is a like a doxy, maybe even as crazy as a dark wizard._****__ **

** _ _ **** _ _ **

** _ _ **** _ _ **

Remus spoke of how excited for the Tournament, saying that the tasks were no doubt going to be dangerous and fun. He wanted to start them already from how impatient he was. He stated that yes he was Roman’s brother and that he was expelled, nothing he was ashamed of as he met his two best friends Damian who was also his boyfriend, and Virgil who was like a brother. 

Thomas watched Rita from afar as she nodded and listened to three champions before he looked at Virgil who was analyzing him. Virgil jumped before he murmured an apology.

“It’s alright,” Thomas hummed before smiling as he sat down and raised his hand offering Virgil a seat. Virgil nodded before he sat down as he gave Headmaster Sanders an awkward smile.

“What would you like to talk about?” Virgil asked as he tapped his knee repeatedly, bouncing his leg a bit.

“Nothing, though I felt that you have a question,” Thomas stated. “You keep looking for something on me but you can’t place it.”

Virgil blushed thinking that he wasn’t that obvious. “I… I’ve met you before, haven’t I?”

Thomas hummed softly, not denying or agreeing. Virgil frowned, looking at the floor as he thought he was being too anxious about, one could say a bit paranoid.

“We have,” Thomas murmured. Virgil’s eyes widened as he looked at Thomas, silently asking him when with his eyes.

“We’ve met when you were young, with your parents,” Thomas murmured even softer making Virgil frown as he nodded.

“Thank you… Let’s, let’s not talk about it, please?” Virgil asked gently. Thomas nodded, the two sitting in silence as they waited for the others.

Once the interviews were over, the four walked down the hallways to the Great Hall.

“So Virgil, why did Ollivander talk to you?” Remus asked glancing at Virgil who walked calmly watching as he shrugged.

“Nothing important, we’ll talk about it later,” Virgil murmured as he shivered feeling weird. He glanced around, swearing that he felt they were being followed but he didn’t see anything.

“If it wasn’t important, Surly Temple, then why would he wouldn’t he say it outloud?” Roman asked raising an eyebrow.

Remy glanced at Virgil, finding that point true, but also because he noticed Virgil looking around more.

“It’s not important princey, leave it alone or else,” Virgil hissed at Roman. The two glared before stomping away to sit at opposite table in the Great Hall.

“I’ll be right back,” Remus murmured to Virgil leaving so he could go to the bathroom so Damian could transform back. Virgil nodded watching Remus leave before he started to fill his plate.

Roman huffed as he plopped down before looking up at Remy who smiled apologetically. “I’ll be right back too, I’m just waiting for Emile as he said he wanted to have a picnic today.”

“Aw, how romantic. You two are so cute together,” Roman sighed happily as he watched Remy flush.

Remy beamed as Emile and Patton entered the hall, though frowned at Emile’s sickeningly pale face and trembling form. “Mon chou, what’s wrong?” Remy asked gently as he gently pulled them to the side.

Roman and Virgil glanced, both worried for their friends before looking away to give them privacy.

“We were out in the Forbidden Forest, I wanted to find a spot for our picnic and Patton came with me, so did Logan but he and Patton felt so sick that they are sitting at the Great Lake,” Emile spoke so quickly that Remy struggled to keep up, but thankfully he was able to.

“Take a deep breath mon chou, it’s alright you’re here and we’re okay, Logan will be fine. We’ll check up on him and Patton after, okay? Now take a deep breath with me, and tell me what’s wrong,” Remy murmured gently. Emile nodded, holding Remy’s hand tightly as they took deep breaths together before Emile smiled lovingly at his boyfriend.

“Thank you honey,” Emile whispered. He bit his lip before taking another deep breath. “We walked in further, trying to find a secluded spot as Logan said there were Thestrals and other creatures and beings, and I wanted to see them. We continued deeper, and we found what we believe is your task,” Emile spoke with a shaky voice as he looked up at Remy.

“They’re dragons, I’m sorry we weren’t able to see what breed they were. We left because we didn’t want to get caught,” Emile whispered making sure nobody could hear. Remy’s eyes widened as he could understand why Logan and Patton felt so sick, heck he felt a little sick too. He was good with creatures, few creatures that did not include dragons.

“Thank you mon chou for telling me, and don’t apologize love. You helped me so much by telling me, you were so brave don’t forget that okay? You and Patton did so much already,” Remy murmured kissing Emile’s cheek. “I’ll tell Virgil, how about you sit down and have a glass of water.”

Emile nodded as he sat down, smiling at Roman who walked to sit with Emile while Remy sped walked to where Virgil was eating. 

“I’m not going to your romantic picnic, I will not be third wheeling again” Virgil teased as he took a bite from his chicken before turning to look up at Remy. He quickly got up at Remy’s quiet demeanor and frowned as Remy gently pulled him to sit down again. “What’s wrong?”

“Virgil, our next task… they’re dragons,” Remy whispered watching as Virgil gaped at him, his face falling to something that would rival Snow White’s paleness.

“What?!” Virgil shrieked as he jumped onto his feet, making Roman and Emile look at him. Roman frowned at his sudden anxiety while Emile gave him a sympathetic smile.

“They can’t do that, dragons are a Ministry classification five X creature,” Virgil harshly whispered while he paced in front of Remy.

“I know,” Remy whispered though he doubted Virgil heard him as the other kept talking.

“They breathe fire, fire!” Virgil didn’t hear Remy, not right now as he felt his panic going through the roof. “I mean they are cool and cute but they’re one of the most dangerous creatures!”

“I know,” Remy repeated watching Virgil pace.

“People have died from dragons!” Virgil turned to Remy who frowned at Virgil.

“Virgil, I know,” Remy stated firmly as he gently took Virgil’s hands in his. Virgil stopped pacing as he took deep breaths, the two staring before Virgil started to count down.

“I’m sorry,” Virgil whispered before he sat down next to Remy. “I just, I can’t believe this. The Ministry is so stupid and crazy.”

“Psh, we already knew that,” Remy whispered giving Emile a slight smile now that Virgil was calming down. “I came to tell you so you know and aren’t caught by surprise and so you can make a plan. I’m going to tell Roman so I need you to tell Remus when he gets back okay?”

Virgil nodded as he sighed before whispering, “Promise me you’ll have a careful plan.”

“I promise, just as long as you promise to not get burned,” Remy teased softly, laughing as Virgil punched his arm. “Ow.”

“That’s what you get,” Virgil huffed before they shared a hug. He watched as Remy went to Roman and Emile then turned to look at his plate, no longer hungry. He knew Remy and Emile were also no longer in the mood to have their picnic.

“What’s got you down kitty cat?” Virgil rolled his eyes at the nickname, looking up at Remus with a deadpan face as he walked in with Damian.

“Remy told me what our first task is,” Virgil whispered leaning in as Remus and Damian sat across from him.

“What is it?” Damian asked softly as he started to serve himself. Remus wiggled his eyebrows in excitement at Virgil as he waited for the answer.

“Dragons,” Virgil stated bluntly. Damian dropped the spoon he was holding while Remus jumped up excited.

“Dragons?!” Both he and Roman shouted, both as equally excited about the task. Though both looked just a little worried, that was until they saw each other and quickly masked any concerns they had.

The two glared at one another before they sat down again. “Dragons are so cool, this is going to be easy,” Remus beamed as he kicked his feet under the table.

Damian raised an eyebrow but said nothing to crush Remus’s confidence. Both tables had their respective twin rambling about what could happen with the dragon, not yet knowledgeable about the task but more excited than anything. Logan and Patton came down later on, Logan sat with Emile, Remy, and Roman while Patton spoke with Virgil, Damian, and Remus.

“We’ll have to figure out a strategy, we’ll work on it tomorrow,” Logan said to Roman as Emile nodded to Remy.

“A safe way for both you and the dragon, then work on practicing your technique,” Emile stated as Remy agreed.

Virgil glanced at Patton as they shared a concerned glance at one another. “We’ll go to the library to see what we could do,” Virgil murmured.

“We’ll find something kiddo, maybe a spell so the dragon won’t focus on you? Hopefully you don’t have to hurt it,” Patton murmured as Virgil nodded and so did Damian.

“But what’s the fun in that?” Remus whined, laughing at Patton and Virgil’s shocked faces. Damian lightly flicked him before Remus sighed.

“We’ll find a way for you to be safe and we’ll use your best abilities so it’ll be easier to win,” Damian hummed as he started to eat a pie. They nodded as they already planned what books to check in the library.

Both groups finished eating before they walked out of the hall, each saying goodbye to their friends. Remy walked with Patton to their room, the two trying to figure out what dragons were there as Patton did manage to see some flames. Emile, Roman, and Logan discussed on maybe seeing the Magical Creatures club, and maybe the professor of Magical Creatures then going to the textbooks. Remus, Virgil, and Damian also thought of any textbook containing magical creatures, from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them by Newt Scamander or The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection.

Everyone went to bed, some more excited than others but everyone did feel even a little ounce of concern. Each of them repeated the reminder of needing to wake up early the next morning to get an early start on their research and practice. They had to get something so they wouldn’t fail at their first task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to mention Newt, he's reliable in a sense.


	6. Research for the First Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the Champions and their friends are doing their best to get their research done so they could develop a plan to survive facing dragons!And this is barely the first task!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will also be a little more Logan and Patton romance, nothing major just fluff.

“Rise and shine Remy.”

Patton whispered softly as he sat up in his bed and reached over to his nightstand to gently pet his Barn Owl, Wan. Who might or not be named after Wan Shi Tong. Who knows? Certainly not Patton or Emile.

“Thanks Pat-man, and thanks for staying up with me last night,” Remy murmured as he sat up not opening his eyes just yet. He slumped, resting his chin on his knees as his left hand searched for his coffee mug he knew always filled up when he woke up.

“It’s no problem! I’m always happy to help,” Patton beamed as he gently pecked his owl’s head before he opened the window and carefully stuck his arm out.

Wan carefully made his way towards the open window, glancing at Patton before he spread his wings and went out to hunt. And so Bernard could come out.

Remy smiled warmly at his roommate and protege before he took a sip of his coffee. He let out a sigh as he practically felt the caffeinated drink enter his bloodstream.

With utmost care, he lifted the mug as he crossed his legs to sit properly then set his mug down. He carefully took out his wand and gave it a gentle flick, letting the cage open and watched as his mouse, Bernard, hesitantly took a step out.

“So cute!” Patton cooed as he kneeled next to Remy’s bed, watching the tiny mouse run around before settling on Remy’s knee while Remy continued to drink his coffee. “It’s okay buddy, Wan’s out hunting.

“He is,” Remy hummed, practically agreeing to both. The two animals surprisingly got along, well they didn’t mind each other’s presence.

Though at the beginning, Bernard always looked worried if Wan wasn’t let out to hunt, most likely thinking the owl would eat him. So Patton let Wan out right after waking up to ease the mouse.

“Oh no! We can’t be late for breakfast! We have to eat the most important meal of the day before doing any research!” Patton gasped. He set a treat down in Wan’s cage knowing the owl would be back eventually and would want a treat.

Remy nodded as he stretched, his fingers connecting before stretching upwards. He let out a pleased sigh as he cracked his back. He then cracked his neck by tilting it to the left first, then to the right, letting out another happy sigh.

“Be careful when you do that, you could get stuck if you do it too far,” Patton warned though didn’t really stop Remy as Remy loved cracking, well his body, every morning.

“I know. You and Virgil always tell me,” Remy scrunched up his nose as he finished his coffee before gently lifted Bernard. “Are you gonna come with me buddy or are you going to stay here?”

Bernard quickly climbed up to Remy’s shoulder before curling up making Patton coo. Remy nodded, smiling as he carefully handed Bernard to Patton while he changed into his uniform. After he was done, the three made their way down to breakfast and to find the others.

“Look there’s Emile and Logan,” Remy murmured as they made their way to the Ravenclaw’s table. They glanced around before smiling and waving at Virgil, Damian, and Remus who all waved back before going back to eating.

“Good morning!” “Morning,” both Patton and Remy said as they sat down.

“Good morning,” both Emile and Logan hummed while they swallowed their toast.

Remy started to fill his plate before smiling as he noticed on Emile’s shoulder was another mouse ball. “Bianca came too?” he asked his boyfriend, watching as Emile’s cheeks were dusted pink but nodded.

“Yeah she wanted to come,” Emile whispered as he gently stroked Bianca’s head with one finger. The mouse looked up before squeaking excitedly at the sight of Bernard on Remy’s shoulder.

Patton awed softly as he gently grabbed Logan’s sleeve and shook him a bit. “Look it’s love,” he whispered a bit loudly.

Logan smiled and looked at Patton’s expression as he said that before turning to look at the mice who were now on Emile’s shoulder and were cuddling. “Yeah, love,” Logan murmured. His eyes flickered to Patton before blushing as he caught Remy’s wink.

Remy knew of Logan’s crush on Patton. He knew Patton felt the same, heck even Emile knew. But neither would mess with them, love was to be grown like a plant. It was delicate, and should be cherished. It gives but you need to give, and not be interfered with an outside source. Neither wanted to ruin any chance Logan and Patton had because they meddled.

“Good morrow lovelies!” Roman sang as he plopped himself on Logan’s other side. Everyone replied with a good morning before Patton frowned as he sneezed.

“À tes vos souhaits,” Remy and Emile said, watching as Patton was about to thank them before he stopped as he sneezed again.

Patton whined softly as he blinked rapidly, his eyes feeling watery and a bit irritated, his throat just barely irate, and he just let out a small sniffle. 

“It’s probably- prob-” Patton started before he sneezed again. He got up as he sighed and glanced around, a bit excited but starting to look tired of his sneezes. “Are there some kitty cats around?” 

“Cats?” Logan asked as he scanned Patton. “Well people usually leave them in the dormitories.”

“You want to see one? I have a kneazle, his name’s Steven!” Roman beamed before everyone now frowned at Patton’s next row of sneezes.

“I’d love to!” Patton beamed, frowning as Remy gave him a look of ‘Think again’ and Emile waved his wand wordlessly.

“You’re allergic to cats,” Logan asked, though it was more of a statement. He watched as a tiny bottle zoomed into Emile’s open hand.

“Yup! But they’re still so cute that I want to cuddle them!” Patton beamed at Logan’s question, sighing as he imagined holding a bunch of kittens.

“But you can’t pattycake, so let’s go,” Emile hummed as he stood up and gently lead Patton to the bathroom.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen!” Roman moaned as he let his head hit the table rather hard. A tiny ‘Ow’ floated up into Remy and Logan’s ears as they watched Roman. “I didn’t know he was allergic! If I did, I wouldn’t have combed Steven today! That or I would’ve changed robes!”

“Hey you didn’t know,” Remy murmured as he patted Roman’s shoulder. Logan, meanwhile slowly lowered his wand close to Roman’s cloak as he watched all the cat hair that was on Roman form into a very tiny ball. He sighed as he carefully put it into a bag before throwing it away.

“Well for next time you know,” Logan hummed. He watched as Roman let out another pained whine. “You’re being dramatic, we both know you didn’t know. If you did you would’ve had a cloak for Steven and one for Patton.”

“Well you don’t have to worry,” Roman huffed as he turned his head to look at Logan. “You have your tiny owl.”

“My owl is not tiny, she is a perfect size I’ll have you know,” Logan quickly defended. “She is a Saw-Whet Owl. And her name is Athena.”

Both huffed before looking up as Emile sat down with an apologetic smile. “Patton said to not worry, and that it wasn’t your fault. He’s going to hang out with Virgil, Damian, and your brother while he gets better.”

Roman slumped more at this, groaning as he rolled his head. Logan scoffed before glancing over his shoulder at Patton who approached the trio with a bright smile. Virgil scooted as he frowned, no doubt asking what happened.

The two were talking, Damian and Remus listening before the three gasped as Patton tried to explain something. They all turned to look at Roman before looking at Patton again, nodding slowly.

“Seems that they know as well,” Logan murmured. Roman looked up before whining louder now that Remus knew.

“Of course they do!” Roman flailed his arms a bit, rather wildly. Logan scooted away as Emile and Remy nodded.

“Virgil knows as he’s known Patton for, what six years I think,” Remy murmured as he counted on his fingers.

“Technically if we want to be accurate seven as this is a new school year,” Emile hummed as he leaned against Remy. “I met Remy at a dinner party and he took me to meet Virgil. Later when we saw Patton was a wizard, we brought him more often to wizard events. That’s how they met, and Virgil saw Patton was allergic to cats.”

Remy chuckled softly as he sighed a bit nostalgic, “Ah yes. Virgil was so scared Patton was going to die even though Patton took his medicine. It took forever to calm him down. No doubt he told Damian and Remus to always clean themselves of any cat hair before they come out of the room.”

Logan nodded as Roman quieted during the small story. Both glanced to the other table who were now laughing. They could tell it was one of Virgil’s jokes as he smirked watching the others laugh.

“So no cats for Patton?” Logan asked again. Emile and Remy nodded, watching as Logan nodded slowly.

“Why?” Roman inquired, knowing that look in Logan’s eye. He was going to make something amazing.

“It’s a surprise for later. Right now we have to hurry to see Professor Baskerville,” Logan stated as he looked at Roman. “We need to find out ways for you and Remy to survive against dragons.”

The four stood up, hurrying to see the professor who was no doubt with the Abraxan horses right now. They sped walked wanting a quick word so they could get to the library and do more research.

“Professor Baskerville!” Logan called out. He watched as the woman glanced back at them before smiling as she waved.

“Hello Logan, Roman, and Emile. Oh and M. Remy!” she bowed to the four of them, smiling as she got a bow back. “Pleasure to see you, how can I help you?” 

“Well we were wondering what you know about dragons?” Roman quickly asked. All four watched as she quickly frowned, glancing around before gently pulling them away from the horses.

“May I ask why? I don’t remember signing a report about dragons,” she said.

“Well Professor Baskerville, I wanted to know about them as I was thinking of becoming a Dragonologist and I heard you were rather informed of them,” Remy quickly stated as he stepped forward.

“Oh no!” she beamed once again, laughing as she sighed. “You must be thinking of my wife! “Lottie, she’s a Dragonologist. Though I do know about dragons as she talks about them. It’s tough work but you with a team. You’ll have to know spells such as Stunner against them. They’re rather feisty, difficult for one person to overcome as they have thick hides that protect them from most magic. The reserves are quite chaotic but dragons are quite beautiful. Unless they’re burning you of course!”

They all laughed nervously while she laughed loudly at the joke before sighing as she wiped her ‘tear.’ 

“So, do you still think you’d want to join? If so I can tell my wife about you being interested,” she beamed as Remy nodded.

“I’d love to learn more about it. Please, send me an owl. Thank you so much Professor,” Remy bowed as did the others before leaving her.

“She’s so cool isn’t she?” Emile beamed as Remy nodded chuckling.

“I can see why you loved her class so much. Is it true that she and her wife were the ones who managed to get close and pet a Nundu?”

“That’s her!” Logan grinned as Roman nodded quickly. They all thought their professor was cool. Remy nodded impressed as they made their way to the library.

“Ugh, they’re here… Sorry Remy, and Emile, and Logan. Nothing against Patton,” Roman quickly said as his eyes quickly caught on the red of the Durmstrang students.

Virgil, Patton, Remus, and Damian all sat in a table as they whispered to one another, pointing at the books in their hands or each others.

“I’m just saying, one person has to be powerful to conjure a strong stunning spell to make the dragon faint from one spell,” Virgil huffed.

Remus shrugged as he posed. “I am a strong wizard, thank you for noticing.”

Virgil glared at him, hissing under his breath as Damian gasped before cackling softly. Remus huffed glaring at Virgil while Patton gasped at his kiddo’s language.

“Kiddo!” Patton scolded softly.

“How dare you say that,” Remus hissed under his breath before glancing over Patton’s shoulder to see Roman, Logan, Remy, and Emile.

“Look at that, it’s people I can scare,” Remus beamed as he took his wand out ready to turn his book into something like a fake bloody heart, or a howler.

“Remus no, that wouldn’t be nice,” Patton frowned as Remus pouted a bit.

“Remus yes?” Remus asked, he slowly smiled which made Patton smile.

“Remus no,” Virgil huffed as he looked up and covered Patton’s eyes. “You won’t change Patton’s eyes with your smile, nor will you scare anyone.”

“Remus yes?” Remus said again, his wand already shooting sparks ready to conjure up whatever he thought.

Patton sighed before both he and Virgil looked at Damian.

“Remus, no,” Damian stated without looking up from his book. Remus slumped as he buried his face in Damian’s neck.

“Remus no,” Remus whined softly but beamed as he could see Damian’s blush. He wiggled his eyebrows as he pulled Damian closer and hugged him tightly.

Patton sighed happily to see Remus didn’t prank anyone and he was now cuddling Damian like an octopus. Virgil scoffed before looking at his book again and sighing.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the sentiment Mr. Scamander, bubt I need to defend myself too,” Virgil sighed as he closed Fantastic Beasts. It was one of his favorite books but right now he needed a way to stay safe without hurting the dragon.

“We’ll find a way kiddo, don’t worry,” Patton reassured. “We still have time.”

They did, but it flew by. Thankfully each had their plans under their belts and were just spending their free time practicing. Well Logan was helping but he would also go do his own thing. It wasn’t until Tuesday that everyone was nervous and making sure everything was fine last minute.

“Are you ready?” Patton asked as he watched Virgil finish his potion.

“Yeah, I think,” Virgil murmured as he tried not to panic, though it was a bit hard. He was going to face a dragon soon! “ I just hope this works,” he whispered as he carefully poured the potion into a bottle.

“It’ll work,” Patton stated. They glanced over to see Remus and Damian both sleeping on the benches. They had spent the entire night practicing Remus’s plan and wanted to make sure that he had the spell even in his sleep.

“You should check on Roman and Remy,” Virgil hummed as he looked at his potion watching it as he slowly swirled it in its bottle.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to leave you if you’re nervous,” Patton whispered as he glanced at Virgil then the door. Truth be told, he did want to check on them as he hasn’t seen them except for lunch, dinner, and breakfast. 

“Yeah, I’ll find you before the task starts. Promise,” Virgil hummed looking at Patton. The two smiled as they did a Patton Pinky Promise before Patton hurried out of the Durmstrang room to find the other group.

He walked quickly through the hallways and would peek into rooms before pouting as he didn’t know where to look.

“Gosh I wish we could’ve watched Roman more! He’s so amazing on his broom!” A passing student whispered. Patton beamed as he knew where now.

Patton rushed to the Quidditch field as he glanced around before shivering at how high and cold it was but he ignored that. Right now he wanted to talk to them about their plan and how they felt.

“ Hi Logan! Hi Remy! Hi Roman! Hi Emile!” he called out as he rushed to sit with Logan and Emile. “Hi,” he whispered again now that he was closer, his eyes lingering on Logan.

“Hello Patton,” Logan murmured softly, before flushing as he put a finger up. “I’ll be right with you I promise!” He flushed more at Patton’s evident confusion before jumping up and rushing back down the stairs.

“Is he okay?” Patton asked softly, glancing at the stairs then Emile. He smiled softly as Roman and Remy slowly flew down to float above them.

“He’s okay. He’s just been working hard,” Emile reassured.

“Hello Patton!” Roman beamed as he let his legs hook onto his broom before he swung so he would be upside down.

“Roman!” Patton squeaked as he jumped up ready to catch him before watching as Roman waved his hand.

“I’m fine padre, don’t worry. I’m not Quidditch captain for nothing,” Roman puffed up proudly before shrieking as Remy gently tapped the broom with his foot. “Stop!”

“Well sit up, I’ll catch you if you fall but I don’t want it to come to that,” Remy huffed before he helped Roman sit properly on the broom.

“Ahem,” Logan coughed at Patton’s right side. 

“Logan!” Patton beamed, quickly patting the space next to him as he watched Logan sit before glancing at his hands which were cupped together.

“I’m back,” Logan stated before blushing. “As you can obviously tell.” He glanced around before frowning Remy and Roman leaned forward to look, that was until Emile gave them a stern look. The two sighed before reluctantly turning around.

“I made this for you. I hope you like it,” Logan murmured as he slowly opened his hand. In his hands was an origami cat. It was sitting perfectly, that was until gentle swirls surrounded it. 

Patton’s eyes widened as he watched the blue swirls dance around the cat, gentle sparks hitting it before it bounced, transfiguring midair into a tiny cat. He hesitantly held his hand out before holding it, cooing as it purred and nuzzled him.

“It’s so tiny! You’re amazing!” Patton whispered as he looked at Logan with bright eyes. Logan smiled as he nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

“It is, and no. I just did simple transfiguration,” Logan murmured. Both continued to stare into each other’s eyes, not noticing that Roman and Remy turned around.

“Woah!” Roman gasped before yelping as he had to hold onto his broom to make sure he wouldn’t fall off.

Remy snorted before he flew down and landed gently on the bleachers. He watched as the cat nuzzled Patton’s cheek. Emile let out a soft oh as he turned to look at the tiny cat.

“You’re not sneezing,” Roman stated as he watched for any reaction from Patton. 

Patton nodded before frowning as he realized this was true, but how? He was holding a cat after all. They all turned to Logan, who smiled brightly under everyone’s attention as they were interested in his spell.

“Well you see, as it is made from paper the fur is more of an illusion than anything else. That and I made sure that when it turns into a cat, its fur would be more of puppy hair than anything else. It can look like this, or like this.” With a gentle boop on the cat’s head, its image changed back into the origami appearance, though it continued to move with the same fluidity as when it was a tiny cat.

“Logan’s so cool,” Roman whispered in awe. Everyone nodded quickly as Logan flushed and shrugged not accepting nor denying the praise.

“I love it, thank you Logan,” Patton murmured, quickly kissing Logan’s cheek before turning to Roman. “Um, do you two have you plan?” He couldn’t help but smile shyly as the others gasped at the kiss.

Logan sat there as he touched his cheek before clearing his throat as he looked at Roman and Remy. “Yes they have a plan, both will use spells though Roman will be flying more than anything.”

“Yup! I prefer flying as the stunning spell I know it but I feel better flying,” Roman hummed as Patton nodded then looked at Remy.

“I’ll be careful, mostly stay hidden for as long as I could,” Remy stated as he lowered his glasses to shield his eyes from the sun.

“So-” Roman started, his eyebrows raising as he glanced between Logan and Patton. Both smiled awkwardly at one another before pouting at Roman’s starting question.

“Roman! Remy! I need your butts down here! The Champions need to meet before the first task!” Professor Joan called out, all jumping at their voice broke the quiet conversation.

“We’ll be right there professor!” Roman called out back to them, smiling as he and Remy quickly got up. 

“We’ll walk you down,” Emile whispered as he gently held Remy’s hand as they stood up. They nodded as they hurried down the stairs watching as Damian hugged both Remus and Virgil before hesitantly pulling away.

“Be careful idiots,” Damian whispered teasingly, though it was really to hide his growing concern.

“Who you calling idiot, idiot?” Virgil teased right back, smiling weakly at their banter before he stopped as he noticed the other group. 

“I’ll be inside,” Remus whispered. As much as he liked Patton and Remy, he didn’t know any of Roman’s friends which included Logan and Emile.

“I’ll be in a moment,” Virgil whispered back. He smiled at Remus before turning to the other group as they stopped next to him. He frowned at the tiny cat on Patton’s head before looking at Patton.

“It was a gift from Logan,” Patton beamed as he flushed more before looking at Logan. “He’s amazing, isn’t he?”

Virgil glanced at Logan who stood a bit straighter. Logan wanted Virgil and Emile’s approval of crush on Patton but he didn’t know Virgil’s stance. Virgil knew of his crush on Patton, but that didn’t mean automatic approval.

“He is,” Virgil hummed before hugging Patton as he nuzzled him. “Hey Pat, I think Remus needed to talk to you about a date he was planning with Damian, something about which flowers to get him.” 

Patton beamed as he heard date, Damian, and flowers. “I’ll be right back then!” He waved bye to the others as he hurried into the tent.

“I’ll wait in there too. Virgil, Roman, we’ll talk in there before the judges get here okay?” Remy hummed to Virgil before pecking Emile good-bye. “I’ll see you later mon chou.” 

Emile flushed but nodded, kissing Remy back. “See you later honey, be careful. You too Roman and Virgil, I want you both uninjured after this task.”

Roman nodded quickly while Virgil gave a hesitant nod, waiting for Remy to go inside and Emile to go to the bleachers. He turned, frowning at Roman’s crossed arms and to see that he was not moving to leave.

“What?” Virgil huffed as he crossed his arms.

“Well what do you need to talk to Logan about?” Roman questioned, watching as Virgil narrowed his eyes.

“Nothing you need to know about your royal highness, this is between Logan and I” Virgil hissed as Roman gasped in shock.

“How dare you JD-lightful! I need to know because Logan’s my best friend!” Roman hissed back, glaring at Virgil.

“How about Logan talks of what he wants?” Logan interjected, frowning that he spoke in third person but with his name being thrown around so much he had to.

“Sorry,” both murmured before glaring at each other again. Virgil rolled his eyes before sighing as he glanced at the tent’s flap.

“Look, I know you like Patton,” Virgil started, glaring at Roman’s open mouth. “I’m not done!” he hissed again, watching as Roman’s mouth snapped shut before he grumbled. “I know, and I’m fine with it. The only person you need to worry about approval from is Patton. Just be you okay?”

Logan smiled as he nodded. “Thank you Virgil, that was great advice.”

Virgil smiled softly before frowning quickly as he remembered Roman was there. Not that it mattered, Roman was watching this interaction silently from the side before glaring at Virgil’s frown.

“Remember Patton gets cold quickly, so if you want, you can be a gentleperson and you know, offer something,” Virgil added. Logan nodded as he remembered that’s how he met Virgil properly.

“Thank you, I was going to remind him to bring his coat and offer him my scarf,” Logan smiled happy that they were helping him. He was already going to remind Patton, Emile, and Damian to wear warm clothes as it does get windy.

“That’ll be so romantic. You must wrap it around him!” Roman quickly said, looking at Logan as Virgil raised his eyebrow.

“I’m sure he was going to do that already Princey,” he grumbled.

“Oh hush, he listened to your advice so I get to give some too,” Roman hissed before turning back to Logan with a bright smile. “Get him some gloves too! Oh maybe some chocolates! Take him to Hogsmeade!”

Logan smiled laughing as he nodded, he hoped he would be able to one day take Patton on a date. But it depended on both him and Patton to have open communication of what they want. So he’ll ask Patton first to see if he’d be interested, and if so he’ll take his chance to ask if they could learn more about one another and possibly date in the future.

“I’ll try,” Logan promised. Roman hugged him before pulling away as Virgil quickly hugged Logan, all jumping at the sudden flash. 

“Ugh not you again,” Virgil grumbled as he looked at Rita. She smirked at the three of them as her quill wrote next to her and the cameraman looked excited.

“So who’s this? Both your love interest?” Rita asked, raising an eyebrow at Roman’s gawf and Virgil’s flush but irritated face. Even Logan seemed confused before going angry at her assumption.

“Virge! We decided that dandelions, roses- oh! Hello!” Patton beamed as he walked out of the tent seeing Rita and her cameraman. Just as Patton was about to offer his hand, Virgil quickly pulled Patton behind him just as Roman did the same with Logan.

“Oh? How interesting,” Rita hummed as she scanned Roman. He growled, he read what she wrote and hated it. Well he did like her confidence with him but not at the expense of others.

“You can’t take pictures as we’re about to start, and you cannot enter the tent as it’s only for champions,” Roman stated rather angrily. Rita purred at this as she nodded, her quill gently flicking against Roman’s cheek.

“Leave him alone Ms. Skeeter,” Virgil huffed as he batted the quill away. “Go, we’ll wait till you both go,” he murmured to Patton and Logan. The two nodded as they hurried away.

Roman and Virgil both stayed until the other two were out of sight before hurrying into the tent. They pulled the tent’s flaps closed behind them and waited for a minute, ignoring Remus and Remy’s questions as they stared before sighing as nothing came through.

“Rita,” Virgil grumbled. Both Remus and Remy grunted before ushering the two into their changing stations.

“Hurry the judges will arrive soon,” Remy hummed as the two turned to give them privacy. Virgil stepped out first as he took a deep breath and carefully put his wand in its holster. Roman then stepped out, glancing at Virgil before looking back at Remy.

“Everything okay?” Remy asked, gently pulling all four of them in a circle. He knew they weren’t close friends, but he wanted to talk to all of them.

“Yeah,” the three responded. Virgil crossed his arms as he glared at the ground, Remus smirked at Roman before smiling and nudging Virgil to get him a bit calmer, and Roman glared at Remus before sighing as he looked at Remy.

“You?” Roman asked, making the other two watch for Remy’s response to which he gave a nod. “Everything will be okay once we’re done with this.”

Everyone scoffed, knowing how true that statement was. Dragons, why dragons? They stood together, all huddled together before taking a deep breath as they separated to calm themselves. Virgil and Romn paced, though Virgil’s included mumbling while Roman frowned at the ground. Remy sat down and bounced his leg while Remus did side to side jumps to get out any jitters.

“Good evening everyone!” Minister Hengestinand sang as he walked into the tent, ignoring everyone’s look of disbelief from his cheery attitude. “Gather around so I can fill you all in!”

Everyone moved slowly, none wanting to face their fates but managed to get to the minister.

“Now, when the audience has assembled, I’m going to offer you each something from this bag, you will select a small model of the- thing you are going to face! There are many varieties of said thing, and your task is to collect the golden egg! Understand?”

Once again the champions nodded as they watched him open the neck of the purple silk sack he had pulled out from his coat.

“Great! Now, Roman, you choose first,” Minister Hengestinand shook the bag a bit as Roman hesitantly put his hand into the bag and slowly pulled a Hungarian Horntail out from the bag with a number four on its neck. He gulped as he looked around, seeing Remy’s wince, Virgil’s sympathetic gaze of concern, even Remus looked at Roman with a tinge of worry in his eyes.

Next was Remy who took a deep breath before putting his hand in the bag quickly. He pursed his lips as he looked up before he grabbed onto the dragon that he felt enter his palm. Slowly pulling the tiny model out, he scanned it softly as he realized it was a Chinese Fireball with a number one on its neck. He bit his tongue softly as he gently held it in his hands, smiling as reassuring as he could to the others.

Remus frowned as the bag was now in front of him before smiling as he put his hand in and grabbed the first dragon that touched his fingertips. He pulled it out, the Common Welsh Green with a two on its neck. He lifted it so it was eye level as he hummed softly, nodding slowly as he let it sit on his shoulders before giving a quick smile to Remy and Minister Hengestinand, nodding at Roman’s grim stare, and Virgil’s panicked gaze.

It was his turn. Virgil inhaled sharply through his mouth as he took out the last dragon from the bag. He slowly pulled a Swedish Short Snout from the silk bag, watching as it crawled into his palm. He carefully placed his hands together into a cup, watching as the model watched him warily before curling up. The others nodded seeing his dragon, giving him a nod to ask if he was okay, to which he nodded as quickly as he could.

Minister Hengestinand beamed now that their gazes were on him. “You have each pulled the dragon you will face the numbers are of course which order you will go to take on the dragon. Understand? Now, I’m going to commentate, so that means that you are first Remy. Go out when you hear a whistle, that goes for the rest of you. Good luck!”

Remy and Virgil watched in disbelief as he just left without another word. They grumbled before Virgil quickly hugged Remy as he sighed.

“You got this,” Virgil whispered under his breath as Remy nodded. “You got this, you’re going to be amazing, and safe. You won’t be injured at all.” 

“I won’t,” Remy murmured. The two smiled as they sat next to each other, watching as Remus approached them.

“Ready Rems?” Remus glanced at Remy who nodded reluctantly as they glanced at the Chinese Fireball. “Maybe it’s friendlier than most?” Remus tried to find something positive, though he doubted any dragon could be gentle.

“Tsk, I sure hope,” Remy hummed smiling at Remus as they looked at his model dragon. “Common Welsh Green, that one is not only your favorite color but prefers other mammals over human.”

“Oh! Sweet!” Remus beamed as he heard the last fact. He did love green, but it was better hearing that his dragon wouldn’t eat him.

“What about you princey?” Virgil called, watching as Roman jumped from his spot. The Hungarian Horntail model was crawling all over his glove, hissing at the Hogwarts Champion.

Roman beamed, walking up to them with a pep in his step. “Excited!” Though if anyone was being honest, he didn’t sound excited.

“I can’t wait to face off the dragon!” Roman beamed. It would be fun facing a dragon, under better controlled circumstances.

Virgil, Remy, and Remus all leaned closer to look at his dragon better before humming.

“That’s a fast dragon, you’ll have to be quicker,” Remy murmured looking up at Roman who straightened and nodded.

“I will be,” Roman declared. Remus smiled a bit and Virgil did too, Remy grinned as he gave Roman a small fist bap. The four feeling better now that they were talking a bit, they were feeling comforted that they weren’t the only ones that were scared. 

That was until the whistle rang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to end it there as it was too long! I think, I don’t know! I will not post as often which was kind of once a weekish, it’ll be more random as I will be starting school soon. I will try my best to put any chapters that I can during any free time I have in between schoolwork!
> 
> Also if anyone has any ideas as to what name Patton’s new ‘cat’ then please send any suggestions that you have! I’m going to try hard to get another chapter up, which is of course them facing the dragons!


	7. The First Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Champions finally face off with the dragons. What are their strategies? What's going to go right? Or wrong? What do their friends think about all this while they watch them up close and personal with dragons? But overall, will they survive getting the Golden Egg from the first task?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just don't know how to summarize chapters.

Everyone inside the tent went stiff as the whistle seemingly dragged out as if taunting them, before it stopped as everyone cheered wanting to see Remy. Virgil gulped loudly as he watched Remy break the circle by stepping away slowly.

“Good luck everybody. I hope to see everyone after this,” Remy stated calmly, his eyes flickering between the three younger champions before smiling at Virgil. Gently ruffling his cousin’s hair, he took a deep breath and walked to the tent’s flaps ready to face his dragon.

“Good luck Remy,” the trio stated at the same time though they didn’t really care right now about that. They wanted Remy to know that they cared and wanted him to succeed.

Remy nodded, winking as he lowered his sunglasses before stepping out. His hair changing to a dark purple that almost made him look like he was raven-haired. Virgil bit his lip as he shot towards the exit wanting to see Remy again, wanting to see but was stopped as Remus gently pulled him away.

“We can’t watch… I’m sorry,” Remus murmured as he gently tugged Virgil away from the tent flaps.

“Let me go,” Virgil hissed, wriggling as he tried to get out of Remus’s grip. “I need to see that he’s okay,” Virgil mumbled, his eyes never leaving the exit even as Remus sat him down.

“Trust Remy. It’ll work out, plus the Ministry wouldn’t let a student die,” Roman tried reassuring, glancing at the two as he noticed how Virgil looked sickly pale now that Remy was out. 

“I know to trust Remy,” Virgil huffed his eyes now turning to Roman before they flickered back. “I just don’t trust the Ministry.”

The twins frowned at this but could tell to not push for any questions from Virgil’s glare towards where he knew the Ministry would be sitting. The glare was so harsh, it looked as if Virgil just wanted to go out to murder them not that he would but it looked that bad.

“Is he a metamorphmagus? ” Roman asked, trying to distract Virgil from worrying so much. Not that he cared, but he could see that Virgil was chewing his lip so much.

“Yeah, that’s why his hair changed,” Virgil murmured, jumping at the roar he heard. Remus hugged him tightly, pulling him closer as he shushed Virgil’s panicked questions.

“We can see him later okay? Just focus on remembering your plan okay?” Remus stated, watching as Virgil hesitantly nodded. He looked at Roman who also looked worried, before frowning and turning away.

From outside, once Remy had stepped out he had seen the dragon protecting its nest with wary eyes looking at everyone and everything. The beautiful red and gold dragon let out small mushroom-shaped flames escape its nose as a warning to not approach.

“I’m so sorry,” Remy murmured as he noticed that the Golden Egg was sat with the other eggs. As much as he didn’t want to agitate the dragon, he had to get the egg.

He crouched and walked carefully along the boulders to see what the best pathway to grab the egg would be, watching as the dragon hissed lowly. It must’ve been able to smell him already.

“Goblin crotch,” Remy hissed, ducking as two fireballs made their way towards the boulder he was hiding behind. He quickly ducked before waiting, listening as the dragon let out growls.

“Guess I have to do this the hard way,” he grumbled, jumping with his wand out and pointed towards the dragon. “Stupefy!”

A bright red jet of light shot at the dragon’s eyes making it pause, its rear legs barely twitching as Remy hurried to duck elsewhere. The dragon slowly got out of its stupor, glaring to where Remy once was before letting out a roar, fire coming out of its nostrils as it searched for him.

“Oh,” Emile murmured as he looked down watching Remy. His hand tightly grabbing Patton’s left as he jumped up once Remy had ducked behind another boulder.

“That was a powerful stunning spell,” Logan murmured. His eyes filling with awe and fascination as the dragon had to blink repeatedly as it staggered trying to get its senses back.

Patton winced at another one of Emile’s tight squeezes but said nothing as he also held and squeezed Logan’s left hand. Logan of course didn’t mind and would gently squeeze back making sure Patton would feel a bit of reassurance from him silently telling him that he knows he’s worried.

“Hm? Oh, yeah Remy practices a lot of duelling,” Emile stated as he watched Remy scan the dragon. “He and Virgil practice a lot, they’re getting better at wordless and wandless magic.”

Logan’s eyes widened as he looked at Emile who stated that as if it was something common. It wasn’t, wordless magic is one thing, and wandless magic is even harder, but both?

“Virgil and Remy are doing both?” Logan repeated, watching as Emile turned to look at him. 

“Yup, they’re working on it,” Emile stated watching as Patton now looked at him with a frown.

“When?” Patton questioned, he didn’t see them together now a days so how did they practice?

“Well during breaks, whenever they’re together too. You can ask them for a demonstration and they’ll gladly show you… Well Remy will, Virgil hates duelling,” Emile chuckled softly as he thought of a time that he watched them duel.

“Virgil’s not bad, he’s actually a proficient dueller. He’ll fight if necessary, but sometimes-” Emile started before they all snapped back as another roar left the Chinese Fireball.

“It’s one of the dragons that dislike humans, isn’t it?” Damian asked, noticing that Emile was starting to hesitate talking about Virgil. 

“Damian!” Patton hissed softly, pouting as Damian gave a slight shrug.

“Well I can tell it doesn’t exactly like Remy,” Damian murmured a bit apologetically.

“It’s okay Patton,” Emile whispered. “He’s right though, Chinese Fireballs strongly dislike humans. They’re the most tolerant of other dragons, but not of people.”

They all nodded, going silent as Remy peeked out before shooting another stunning spell at the dragon. This time Remy didn’t yell stupefy as he was closer to the nest now. Instead he ran as fast as he could, jumping quickly into the nest as he grabbed the egg.

“Oh Merlin,” Remy murmured, seeing that one of the eggs was cracked. “I’m so sorry.” His heart broke as he gently touched the shell’s crack. “I hope you do hatch.”

“Remy get out of there!” Emile’s voice reached him as he quickly ducked out of the nest. He quickly tossed his burning jacket off as he huffed seeing that the dragon was trying its best to protect its nest.

Remy rushed out of the nest, ducking as another fireball was thrown his way. Thankfully he had jumped just as people opened the flaps into another tent, the fire disappearing as it hit the protego charm the ministry must’ve put on here. 

He laid there holding the egg tightly to his chest as everyone crowded around him, cheering him as he scoffed. Remy ran his fingers through his hair as he giggled before he started laughing, his hands sliding under his glasses as he rubbed his face.

“If this is just the first task, how are the others going to be?” he asked rhetorically, sitting up slowly as they helped him up, all asking questions though he didn’t feel like answering. “I’m going to the nurse, now excuse me.”

He waved bye, wincing as he heard the whistle again. It was Remus’s turn. 

Virgil stiffened again as Remus sighed at the sound of the whistle. Roman glanced over, knowing that Remus was next.

“I have to go too Virgil, we can continue this session later,” Remus teased hoping to get a laugh, though he unconsciously used Virgil’s first name knowing this was serious.

Virgil scoffed, glaring at him as he punched Remus on his shoulder before sighing as he let him go. “Good luck Remus.”

“You too Virge,” Remus murmured, smiling as he booped Virgil’s nose before pushing him away despite Virgil’s sputters of anger. He glanced up at Roman, the two staring before giving a slight nod. It was the best they’re giving and getting of any good luck.

Roman was now the one watching as Remus stepped out, Virgil was busy taking off his coat as he was so worried he felt like he was sweating.

“He’ll be okay,” Virgil stated, watching as Roman snapped his attention away from the exit.

“I wasn’t worried,” Roman grumbled looking away as Virgil rolled his eyes. Neither said nothing, instead they opted to listen hoping that Remus would be okay.

Remus hummed as he pressed his back to one of the boulders and peeked over seeing the Welsh Green.

He smiled at how beautiful it looked, it’s brown scales flecked with green looked like something he’d wear. If it was faux of course. He wouldn’t want this majestic, dangerous beast to die! It’s better alive to terrify more people!

The Welsh Green didn’t really look towards the people in the stands, instead it was curled around its nest making sure its eggs were warm.

“Hm,” Remus looked around as he noticed a scorch mark where Remy probably was no doubt. He frowned, glancing around to find a boulder that was far from him and the dragon.

“What’s he doing?” Patton asked, frowning as Remus scurried from one place to one a bit closer to the nest.

“Finding a vantage point,” Damian murmured, holding the coat tightly as he blew warm air into his hands. He never looked away from Remus as he slowly pulled his yellow gloves that Remus knitted from him from his pocket.

“Vantage point?” Logan questioned, narrowing his eyes as he focused more on Remus who kept peeking out and crawling on all fours to remain out of the dragon’s eyesight.

“You’ll see,” Damian simply hummed as he snuggled deeper into his coat. Logan frowned at this but didn’t pry, glancing at Patton to see if he was cold. He was, it was obvious from his slightly chattering teeth.

“Patton, should we get you a coat?” Logan asked softly, scanning as Patton glanced at him with bright pink cheeks, either from the wind or embarrassment of being caught shivering.

“Oh! Yeah, but later,” Patton murmured, watching as Remus pressed his back to the boulder but kept one foot towards the nest. “I can’t leave now.”

Logan frowned a bit before taking his wand out. “Accio, coat,” he murmured, holding his wand carefully as he unwrapped his scarf.

“Oh no, Lo. You don’t have to do that,” Patton quickly tried stopping Logan but fumbled as Logan gently held his wrists.

“I want to,” Logan stated, watching as Patton flushed down to his neck. A tiny ‘Oh’ leaving him as Logan gently wrapped his scarf around him before plucking the coat as it flew to them and helped Patton into it. “There. Is that better?”

“A million times better,” Patton murmured, the two blushing fiercely before coughing as they turned to look back at Remus. Neither saying a word as their fingers gently interlaced, a shy on both their faces as they leaned against each other to watch together.

Remus narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on one of the boulders, pointing his wand carefully as he waved it, whispering under his breath, “Oviumfors.”

The small boulder he was pointing at transformed into a sheep. Everyone gasped as they watched it glance around slowly before letting out a small ‘baa’ alerting the dragon to its presence.

Remus smirked as he watched the dragon start to approach the sheep, quickly turning as he ran into the nest to grab the Golden Egg. He picked it up, turning on his heel to run back into hiding that was until he saw that the dragon snapped its neck ready to eat the sheep.

The jaws snapped, before suddenly letting go as the sheep instead turned into a boulder once again. The Welsh looked up immediately towards the nest, taking a deep breath as Remus gave it a bright smile.

“Good bye!” he waved with one hand, ducking as the dragon let out melodious roar as he ran away. He watched as it ran towards him before letting out a narrow jet of fire once he was far from the nest.

“He’s the idiot I’m in love with,” Damian murmured, draggin a hand down his face as Remus’s joyous laugh rang out while he ducked behind the boulder again. Patton gave him a sympathetic smile as Logan watched intently, and Emile watched nervously.

“He should probably hurry,” Emile murmured watching as Remus was simply watching the Welsh Green now.

“He’s just admiring it. He always wanted to get close to a dragon,” Damian murmured, a small smile on his lips now as Remus lit up watching the dragon glare at him curling once again around its nest. “He loves how much destruction they bring.”

“Ah, makes sense,” Logan murmured as Damian scoffed but nodded as Remus transfigured another boulder into a rabbit this time.

The dragon glared, its eyes flickering between Remus and the rabbit before craning its neck to try and catch the rabbit while it protected the eggs. Remus took the opportunity to run into the tent, beaming as people cheered for him while he showed the egg.

“I’ll happily take first place now,” Remus chimed as people laughed before one of them lead him towards the nurse to be checked over. “Wait, just a moment.”

He waited until he heard the whistle before peeking out of the tent. “Good luck Virgil!” Remus shrieked making some people cover their ears and the dragon turn to him. “Oops!” He shrugged, quickly ducking back in so Virgil could have his turn.

“Guess it’s my turn,” Virgil grumbled as he glanced at his coat before quickly putting it. “Good luck princey,” he murmured as he walked out, not waiting any longer.

Roman quickly looked up as Virgil left, frowning before sighing as he started to pace. His eyes flickered to where Virgil was sitting. “Good luck Virgil.”

Outside, Virgil’s eyes widened as his anxiety rocketed higher than any Quidditch player could ever dream of flying. 

“Merlin’s beard,” Virgil whispered as his breath seemingly left him as the silvery beauty that is the Swedish Short-Snout looked directly at him as soon as he was out of the tent. He quickly ducked behind a boulder, not wasting anymore time staring at the dragon.

The silvery-blue dragon made no advances towards him, instead just like the Welsh Green it stayed by its nest.

“Come on, I need you to move,” Virgil murmured, glancing over the boulder as he took out his wand before waving it in a tiny circle. “Calming draught.” 

He waited, watching as the beautiful creature shifted on its legs as if waiting for him to come. At a distance, the potion flew towards him before slowing down as it neared him.

“Not like that,” Virgil grumbled, glaring as he prepared to jump to grab the potion. Maybe, just maybe he’ll be able to throw it at the dragon.

He waited until the potion was closer before he jumped out of his hiding place, clutching the tiny glass bottle tightly as he rolled behind another boulder. Letting out a sigh of relief, he looked at it to make sure it was the right potion before inhaling sharply as bright blue flames practically shot out from around his boulder.

“Unicorn turds,” Virgil almost screamed but didn’t as he waited before moving to hide behind another boulder. Oh how he wished he didn’t respect Patton and Emile right now, he’d have a very colorful vocabulary right now.

He peeked out before screaming as he was picked up from his coat. “Shit!” he let out, ignoring some of the scandalized gasps and other horrified screams.

“Stupefy!” Virgil screamed, pointing his wand at the dragon before grunting as he fell to the ground. He quickly opened the bottle, waiting as the dragon let out a hiss before opening its mouth to roar at him. 

“I’m sorry!” he said, tossing the potion into its mouth before scrambling away as the dragon stopped out of surprise. He could feel the heat near his legs as he ducked behind another boulder, panting so heavily he was certain he would hyperventilate. 

“He’s crazy,” Logan blurted, his eyes so wide from Virgil’s performance and his glasses nearly falling off his nose from having jumped up from seeing Virgil picked up from his coat.

Patton was also up, tears ready to spill as Emile leaned forward trying to get a good look as did Damian but nobody could as Virgil was curled up and so well hidden from them and the dragon nobody could really see him.

“He’s okay right? He made sure the potion would work?” Patton asked, looking at Damian who brought up a forced smile.

“Yes! Yes of course, he made sure it works. Don’t worry Pat, I’m sure he’s okay. Just getting his breath back you know?” Damian reassured, his smile falling into a panicked expression as he looked towards the boulder he was certain Virgil ducked behind. “Come on Virge… You’ve got this…”

From behind the boulder, Virgil took deep breaths as he remembered his breathing exercises with Patton before peeking out as he watched the Swedish Short-Snout sniff at his coat before burning it.

“Okay well not getting that back,” he grumbled before ducking again as he took one last deep breath. He would’ve made a Sleeping Draught, but they used them all to bring the dragons in and out of the field. 

“Son of a bludger,” he whispered as he noticed the dragon was looking towards his hiding spot. His plan was to wait for it to calm down enough, and it did look calmer but not calm enough for him to not get burned alive. He winced as he got up before kneeling down as he rubbed his back.

“Stupid fall, stupid tournament, stupid Goblet,” he hissed, hating everything right now. Well not the dragon as it was simply defending its nest. What to do? He glanced around, biting his lip as he noticed his friends were all worried, clutching each other tightly as the dragon got closer.

An idea quickly popped into his head as he remembered what his and Remy’s grandma would do when she wanted to calm them. She sang to them.

“I hate everything,” Virgil hissed as he looked away. Now that he was focusing on the dragon, he could hear as it moved closer to his spot. 

He would never be able to live this down. He pointed his wand at his neck, closing his eyes as he thought of sonorus before testing it.

“Idir ann is idir as,” he sang shakily, listening before letting out a small laugh of disbelief. The dragon stopped. It was listening to his song. “Idir thuaidh is idir theas,” he continued, not wanting for the dragon to reach him.

“It stopped,” Logan murmured, watching as the dragon blinked slowly. It seemed to be, conflicted? Confused? He couldn’t tell.

“It did,” Patton confirmed, looking towards Emile who seemed just as confused. Damian narrowed his eyes, watching as the dragon looked to its nest then at the boulder Virgil was behind.

“Not for long,” Damian whispered, bouncing his foot slightly as he glanced at his shoulder seeing Kaa there. “Hello darling, stay under it’s cold….”

“Is that a snake?” Patton asked, making Logan glance before doing a double take.

“Yes, you can be introduced later,” Damian mumbled as he gripped the railing tightly as Virgil’s voice started to soften. Nobody saying a word as the dragon noticed this as well.

“Mo ghrá,” Virgil’s voice lowered as he listened again, waiting to see what the dragon would do. His eyes shot open as he heard it moving again, right towards him.

He quickly moved away from his spot, using his hands to propel him up as he ran to hide elsewhere completely ignoring the pain as he did this.

The Short-Snout let out soft chirps, letting out a whine as it looked to where he was. Virgil frowned, panting softly as he watched it look for him. 

“What the?” Virgil murmured, watching quietly as it let out another chirp before it let out what sounded like a song. He gasped as he realized, it was calm now but wanted him to sing more.

“My luck,” he grumbled, clearing his throat softly before he started singing again. “Idir gaoth is idir tonn. Idir tuile is idir trá.”

Virgil glanced, watching as the dragon now turned to were his voice was coming from. “As an sliogán, amhrán na farraige. Suaimhneach nó ciúin, ag cuardú go damanta,” he raised his wand and hand, showing that he meant no harm as he did the counterspell for sonorus. 

“Idir cósta, idir cloch. Idir brí is idir muir. Tá mé i dtiúin,” Virgil finished, watching as the dragon slowly lowered its head to look into his eyes. Though rather than fear, he felt calm.

“I don’t know if you can understand me,” Virgil started. “But one of the eggs, it’s not real. I came so I can take it so you won’t feel sad later if it doesn’t hatch.”

The dragon stared at him, making him doubt that it even understood before it moved back and towards its nest. It glanced at him, letting out another soft roar before looking back at the nest. Virgil slowly approached, noticing that no one was saying or doing anything as he kept looking between the dragon and the nest.

He stood far enough to duck if necessary but close enough to point at the one that was the Golden Egg. “That one isn’t right,” he whispered gently.

The Swedish Short-Snout frowned slowly, looking between its egg and Virgil before gently nudging it. It let out soft chirps before pressing its nose against the egg, whining again as it moved back then tried to move it out of the nest.

“I can take it out,” Virgil offered, flinching now that he had the dragon’s attention again. “If you’d like.” 

It scanned him, slowly moving back and growling if he moved too fast. He inched his way to the nest, gently lifting the Golden Egg before moving away as he showed that was all he was doing.

“Thank you, and I hope all your eggs hatch. I’m sure you’d be a… lovely parent,” Virgil tried as he backed away from the dragon, its eyes never leaving his form as he was pulled into the tent. 

The flaps closed as everyone burst out cheering, people yelling at him for his crazy plan as he waved them away. “Not right now, my back hurts like I was Aang,” he grumbled, though no one really understood the reference they hurried to take him to the nurse’s tent.

Roman stopped pacing as the whistle rang out one last time. His own nervousness spiking especially after the commentary and screams from Virgil he had heard from inside the tent.

“I can do this, I’ve got this,” Roman murmured as he held his wand tightly before rolling it as he jumped in place rolling his head and wrists. “I have this. I’ve practiced and perfected it.”

He calmly walked out, waving briefly at everyone who cheered for him before ducking into a tight crevice at the first sign of fire from the Hungarian Horntail.

“Son of a bitch!” Roman cried out as he moved away from the stone. It was already bright red from the dragon’s fire. He didn’t think the flames would be this harsh, well he knew they’d hurt if they touched him but not the stone! Is this allowed? “Accio firebolt!” 

A screech filled the air, making everyone cover their ears as Roman ducked behind another rock this time making sure his body didn’t touch it.

He bounced on his heels as he listened for the whistling of his broom, beaming as he could hear it flying. “You’re about to get defeated, oh great dragon!” Roman called out, rushing as he grabbed onto his broom’s handle feeling relief as it flew high up above everything. 

Roman easily lifted himself up onto the broom. After countless years of playing Quidditch here and at home, having Remus play as a Beater, and Roman learning countless tricks on the broom, not to toot his own horn but he was a fantastic flyer. Toot, toot.

The dragon stamped in its place, snarling up at Roman as he scanned it and the nest before he noticed the Golden Egg. It was directly underneath the Horntail. Well time to prove to everyone that he was indeed the best flyer.

He looked around, making sure he had a planned flight route before he nodded. He knew Logan would kill him for even doing this, but he had told him he was going to fly so-

“Hey dragon!” Roman called out, cupping his hands over his mouth as his ankles crossed so he wouldn’t fall.

“He wouldn’t,” Logan hissed, glaring as he stared with his mouth gaped up at Roman’s tiny flying figure.

Patton and Damian frowned as Emile scrunched up his nose, looking at Logan with a frown. “You don’t think?”

“You can’t even fly! What kind of dragon are you?! A bad one!” Roman shouted, making Logan groan as Patton gasped in shock. Even Damian looked shocked as he watched Roman agitate the dragon.

“You can’t be serious” Damian hissed, looking as Logan gave a grim nod and Emile gave a patient look. “He’s going to try to outfly it?!”

Patton let out another gasp, watching as the dragon started to let out streams of fire that soared so high but never reached Roman. It started to fly just a bit, its feet no longer touching the floor as Roman’s constant lines of mockery made it angry.

“W-Well if he says he can do it, then he can. We have to believe in him,” Patton tried, wincing as they all looked at him incredulously. 

Just as Logan was going to say something, a sound made their hearts plummet deep into the Earth’s core. The chain had snapped.

“Fuck,” Logan and Patton said in unison. Neither really paying mind to Damian and Emile who looked at them in surprise by their language before turning to look at the dragon.

Roman paled as the dragon seemed to fly higher, testing its limits before looking back down at where its chain used to be. Almost as if taunting him, it looked up at him before shooting up to catch him between its maws.

“Nope!” Roman called, quickly flying away just in time as he heard the harsh snap of the Horntail’s teeth clashing.

Narrowing its eyes, the dragon locked its sight on him before zooming to catch up to him. Roman glared right back, diving down to the ground as he lowered his goggles over his eyes. Both not stopping as they flew towards the ground before Roman pulled up harshly on his broom, listening as the dragon crashed into the boulders.

Everyone in the stand shot up, watching the dust fly up from the impact the dragon had against the ground. Roman however did not want to sit and wait to see if the dragon was down as he preferred getting out of here as soon as possible.

“Gotcha,” he murmured as he flew towards the nest, reaching down to grab it before gasping as he pulled on his broom harshly once again making it do a sort of backflip as they both dodged the flames.

The Horntail let out a louder shriek than before, swinging its tail towards Roman who had to jump from the broom as he watched it be swatted away. 

“Oh come on!” he screamed, landing on his hands before he did another flip to hide behind one of the ground’s crevices again. He listened as the Horntail kept shrieking and swinging at every boulder trying to find him.

“I hope you still have your broom Remus,” Roman murmured apologetically, just barely, like a single grain of sand barely. “Accio, Remus’s broom!”

He sighed as he looked up, screaming as the dragon’s eye blinked at him before scrambling as it dug to try and bring him out. He ran again, listening before laughing in triumph as Remus’s own broom flew towards him.

This time, he hopped right on watching as the dragon’s head snapped up just as he started to fly away. It started to fly again, screeching as it followed him up into the air.

“Bombarda!” Roman screamed, throwing the spell in front of the dragon so not to harm him but rather spook it. He quickly zoomed away from the dragon, watching as it flailed before honing in on him again.

“Come on you bugger!” Roman screamed challengingly, the dragon of course taking the challenge as it flew towards him. He leaned forward as he led it away from the people, glancing as he tried to find a safe place to ditch it.

Hopefully not kill it of course but he had to get it off his tail.

Roman flew around the school, growling as he would dodge the fiery breath and spiked tail when they went his way. Oh! The lake! It was perfect! Away from the people, school, and he just so happened to have a friend there!

“Still too slow!” Roman called over his shoulder, leaning over his broom even more as he started to nose-dive towards the Great Lake. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he let go of the broom and curled up.

He cannon-balled into the lake, just in time as he quickly swam down as the flames hit the water’s surface and the Horntail flew above. Waiting for Roman to surface so it could have peace.

Roman however glanced around, thanking Merlin that he could see the Giant Squid from here. He swam towards it, waving high as it floated towards him. One of its tentacles gently wrapped around him as it moved to lift him before stopping as it noticed the avian threat. 

The giant squid frowned, looking at Roman who looked back. The two went way back since Roman’s first year who would go and feed the squid with Patton. Not only that but Roman would swim with it on hot days, race with it on his broom while it swam. He would even pet its tentacles when it wanted attention.

It was like the water guard dog of Hogwarts. The Giant Squid loves the students and professors dearly, and anyone else who respected it. But if anyone messed with them or the squid, well just like a guard dog it would defend.

Roman was soon switched into another tentacle, watching as it moved him away from the dragon as its other tentacles shot out from the water. The dragon let out a shriek as it was suddenly tugged into the water, having no time to attack whatever pulled it inside.

“Thank you!” Roman called as he was lifted out of the water and close to his broom. He quickly hopped onto his broom, watching for a moment as the dragon would try to get out of the water but to no avail. The squid was not letting go.

“Please don’t kill it!” Roman called, watching as the squid didn’t drag the dragon down completely but would tighten its grip if the dragon so much as even looked at Roman.

“Thank you again! And see ya never Horntail!” Roman waved as he flew back to the tournament, beaming as people cheered for him once they caught sight of him. He slowed down before walking as the broom flew away.

With utmost care, he grabbed the Golden Egg before lifting it up as he brimmed with pride as the audience cheered his name even louder. 

“Oh thank Merlin he’s okay,” Emile sighed as he clapped with the others. Patton whooped Roman’s name now that he could see he was okay. Damian nodded, smiling proudly as he clapped too.

“Go Roman!” Logan let out before clapping as he chuckled. “I’m going to kill him later.”

Everyone blinked before turning to look at Logan who looked pale from worrying, but the small amount of anger in his eyes were no doubt deadly for Roman.

“Understandable,” Damian shrugged as Patton sputtered before sighing as he watched Roman wave bye before ducking into the tent.

“Wooo, that was terrifying!” Roman stated as he held his egg in his left hand under his arm. Professor Joan laughed as he clapped Roman’s back before hurrying him to the nurse’s tent.

“Well you just face a fire breathing force of nature that kills adults. Of course you’d be terrified! I’m surprised you didn’t piss your pants!” Joan laughed, Roman soon joining as they sighed once they stepped into the tent.

“I can’t believe it! Dragons!” Sir Hedgenbrooks cried out before fussing as he grabbed Roman and ushered Joan out. “You will all be dead if this continues! Now sit and stay quiet while I check you over!”

Roman nodded, knowing that if he so much uttered a peep Sir Hedgenbrooks would find the worst tasting potion to give to him. He always does that. Though all potions taste bad.

“Pleasure to see you here princey.” Roman blinked before glancing to see Virgil wincing as he buttoned his shirt.

“You’re still here?” Roman asked before berating himself as Virgil raised an eyebrow. He winced as Sir Hedgenbrooks tapped his hands and poked his back.

“Yup, I bruised my back. You hurt your hands and back too?” Virgil asked as he finished before laying back on the bed.

“Obviously. I did a backflip and got a bit burned from the stone,” Roman stated as Virgil nodded.

“Sorry about that,” Virgil hummed before closing his eyes as Roman shrugged.

“It’s what dragons do. So, did they say who won?” Roman asked, not wanting to think further about his injuries.

“No actually, I haven’t heard anything,” Virgil murmured with a frown, glancing out the window to see if any of the judges were coming or what.

“Virgil! Roman!” Patton sang as he entered the room, beaming as he rushed to hug them before stopping as he realized he could hurt them. “I’m glad you both are safe!”

“We are,” Logan hummed as he followed behind. He however had no qualms about hurting them as he punched Roman’s arm, a snort coming from Virgil, before punching Virgil’s thigh which made Roman let out a ha.

The two glared at each other before glaring at Logan who simply pushed his glasses up as he pursed his lips at them. Just like a disappointed mother would.

“I’m happy you’re okay but you two practically had no plan! What were you thinking?! You could’ve gotten killed!” Logan scolded, pointing a finger at the two. 

Roman glanced down, just a bit ashamed while Virgil huffed and crossed his arms. “Don’t get huffy with me Virgil! I might’ve just became your friend but I have every right to be angry with you when you do something as dangerous as that!”

Virgil scrunched his face up more before sighing at Logan’s harsher glare. “Fine, I’m sorry. I didn’t think it through,” he grumbled. “Happy?”

Logan sighed, shaking his head as he rubbed his temple. “No, I hate this tournament as much as you. I’m sorry… I know you didn’t want to participate, but I still worry.”

Virgil scanned him, nodding as he smiled gently. “It’s okay… I really am sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worry. Either or anyone of you.” He gently pulled Patton into a hug as Roman watched them quietly before huffing as Logan turned to him.

“I’m not saying sorry, you knew my plan,” Roman stated as Logan nodded and carefully hugged him.

“I know but I still worry. You’re doing something this dangerous, and it’ll get even more dangerous when you become an auror so I’ll have to get used to this if we’re going to still be best friends,” Logan let out as if it was awful. He laughed at Roman’s offended gasp and Patton’s giggle.

Patton sighed as he became a bit serious, glancing out to where the Quidditch field was. “That and it’s barely the first task,” he said, so quietly that it was almost a whisper. Though they all heard it.

Nobody said anything as they realized this was true. They’d have to face more danger after this. In fact, it might get even worse.

“Excuse me?” they heard a quiet voice ask. They all turned to look at the student who gave them a quick wave.

“I’m Ashley, I’m here to tell Roman and Virgil that they have to go to the Champions tent,” the student stated, their eyes flickering between the four and Sir Hedgenbrooks who went into another rant.

“We’ll be right there, thank you Ashley,” Roman hummed as he quickly changed only wincing when he lifted his arms high while putting his undershirt.

“Thank you,” Virgil and Patton murmured as Logan looked at the potions.

“I’ll see if I can take you some for later if you’re not allowed to come back right after you speak,” Logan murmured, looking at Sir Hedgenbrooks who nodded.

“I’ll stay here,” Patton hummed, going to Logan’s side as Virgil and Roman grimace at having to walk together alone to the tent.

“Okay, see you later or tomorrow honeybee, you too Frankenstein,” Virgil murmured. “Thank you Sir Hedgenbrooks.” The healer waved his hand bye as Patton and Logan both gave a nod and smile at their nicknames, though Patton looked confused at Logan’s.

“Good night Sir Hedgenbrooks, see you tomorrow padre and pocket protector,” Roman sang as Patton smiled brightly at the nickname while Logan glared at him. The healer of course gave another wave as they left.

“Pocket Protector?” Virgil questioned, looking at Roman who looked at him just as confused.

“Frankenstein?” Roman asked, raising an eyebrow as Virgil flushed and shrugged looking away.

“He looks like he has read that book,” Virgil simply stated. Roman frowned, wanting to ask more but was stopped as Virgil simply hissed at him. “He just does!”

“Okay! Sheesh!” Roman huffed, the two walking faster before sighing as they walked into the tent together. Virgil smiled softly as he saw Remus who winked as he noticed Virgil and Roman’s awkward walk.

“Oh you two did it hard huh?” Remus wiggled his eyebrows, laughing as Remy shoved him aside while Virgil and Roman glared at him.

“Ignore him, I’m happy you’re okay. I would’ve killed you both if you weren’t,” Remy hugged them, apologizing softly at their winces.

“Ah yes, the logic of love. Happy I’m not dead so you could kill me,” Virgil huffed, huggin Remy back tightly as Roman scoffed. “Zero sense.”

“Complete sense!” Remus sang, pointing a finger at each of them. “Till death do us part remember? Guess you’ll bring death early!”

They all stared at him before Virgil burst out laughing, shaking his head as he understood Remus’s humor. Remy scoffed, chuckling softly while Roman looked a bit disturbed but gave a small smile to see Remus is okay.

“Well that was fantastic!” Minister Hengestinand stated as he walked into the tent, clapping his hands together to grab their attention. The four champions looked at them, raising their eyebrows as they waited for him to tell them their scores.

“Well, Roman and Virgil are tied to first! Both with forty points! Remus is in second with 27 points and Remy has 25!” Minister Hengestinand stated, watching as they all nodded. 

Remy didn’t look angry, if anything he simply shrugged as Remus glared at Roman who in turn gave Virgil a quick glare.

Virgil huffed shrugging as he didn’t really think he deserved that much, if anything he should’ve gotten lower. He didn’t do anything as daring or flashy as the other three.

“Now a quick word before you’re all to be dismissed to a special class! You’ve gotten a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth! Something of course will happen in between, something magical!” Minister Hengestinand said, laughing towards the end as the four laughed softly but it was mostly out of pity or mock.

“If you look at your golden eggs, you’ll see that they open! Now you see, they have a clue as to what is going to be the second task! It will help you prepare for it so good luck! Off you go!” he hummed, waving goodbye as they all exited the tent again. 

Just as they walked out, Rita Skeeter had jumped out with her quill beside her.

“A quick word with all of you!” she said, smiling brightly as they all looked at her.

“No,” they all said in unison. Glancing at each other in surprise before turning back to Rita. “Good bye Miss Skeeter,” Remy mumbled as the others followed the older champion back to Hogwarts. 

It wasn’t until they arrived, and made sure Rita wasn’t following them that they split off. Remy no doubt going to find Patton as they would be together in the ‘special class’, Remus and Virgil going to find Damian, and Roman went to find the Gryffindors seeing as ‘special classes’ were usually by houses rather than year so he would have to find Logan afterwards. They all mumbled goodbyes to each other, practically dragging their bodies to go where they wanted them to. They were so tired, but they had to solve this new puzzle, not only that but what was their special class? They would just have to find out when they got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got another chapter up! Whoooo! I love dragons! 
> 
> I’m also I didn’t really put the commentary, I wanted to focus more on them than that. Also because I couldn’t think of what they would say. Plus I wanted to show the Giant Squid just because.


	8. The Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has to attend the ‘special class’ as it was a fun event for the students, and well everyone but to the Ministry it was more for the students. Not only that but they have to deal with the egg and for their new plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live! I don’t know if anyone’s still reading this but here’s a new chapter, I hope you enjoy. I haven't been able to update because of school but I'll be able to update more now! I don't know when I'll update each chapter, but I'll aim for one each weekend, most likely one each Sunday.

The four champions went to the respective directions that they were given, all preparing mentally for the ‘special class.’ What could it be about? Remus and Virgil took a deep breath as they opened the door before Virgil groaned as Remus cackled seeing a gramophone playing in the background while Headmistress Vulchanova was explaining to those sitting down on how to hold their partner while they dance. Her ‘partner’ was Damian who had a calm face but only Remus and Virgil knew that this was his panicked face.

“You cannot have your hands lower than the waist,” Headmistress Vulchanova stated glaring at each and every one of her students, before looking at Damian who nodded and started to dance with her. Remus was practically wheezing at Damian’s look of hope directed at them, the look soon falling into glare as Remus held his side from laughing so hard.

“Merlin’s beard, you can’t be serious,” Virgil mumbled. He dragged Remus behind him towards the seats as he watched the two dance before Headmistress Vulchanova nodded and waved Damian away.

“Very serious Mr. Storm,” Headmistress Vulchanova called making Virgil sit up straight, and elbow Remus who beamed up at Damian as he finally sat down but ignored his boyfriend.

“My darling dragon,” Remus whined as Damian crossed his arms and instead greeted Virgil. “Why are you ignoring me?”

“Virgil tell Remus, that although he is my prince of mischief, he should not laugh at my misfortune,” Damian hissed, biting his cheek to not laugh as Remus whined louder and tried to give Damian puppy dog eyes.

“You both can tell each other that,” Virgil huffed, noticing that once again all three weren’t paying attention and now had to dance with partners. He smirked as he stood up and looked at Damian. “Dear sir, may I ask for this dance?”

Remus let out a shriek of shock as Virgil bowed and Damian offered his hand to Virgil who playfully kissed it. “You may good sir,” Damian stifled a laugh as Remus dramatically fell back.

“Betrayed by my boyfriend and my best friend. How could this have happened? Now I have to poison both of them,” Remus whined, before jumping up as Headmistress Vulchanova lightly kicked the bench near him. 

“You have to practice Mr. Pruitt. Especially as you are a Champion and you have to be perfect when you dance with your partner, so it seems that you’ll have to practice with me,” the Headmistress hummed hiding her own smirk after watching the trio. Both Virgil and Damian were laughing as Remus nodded quickly and glared at them, before he and the Headmistress continued dancing. 

“Wait, she said partner,” Damian murmured as he let Virgil lead. “Do you know what this means?”

“You and Remus will go to the Yule Ball together?” Virgil asked as he scanned Damian, carefully dipping him before gently lifting him.

“Yes, but that means all Champions will have to take a date,” Damian explained watching as realization and horror filled Virgil’s face. “Yup, that means you need to find a date.”

“Ugh,” Virgil huffed, carefully spinning with Damian as he rolled his eyes. “I hate this. I’d rather face the dragons again. I would offer to take Patton but he’ll probably go with Logan.”

Damian laughed before humming, “You’re such a good friend Virge, but we will have to find you a date. That and solve the next puzzle so we can prepare you and Remus for the second task.”

Virgil huffed, nodding as he already started to think of who he could possibly go to the ball with. Roman and Remy beamed as they received the news of the ball and practiced. Remy of course would ask Emile to go and Roman was excited, but also nervous as he wondered who he would take to the ball. It wasn’t until the end of the “Yule Ball Class” that everyone went to dinner.

“It’s going to be amazing Logan!” Roman beamed as he tossed an arm over Logan’s shoulder. “It’s going to be magnificent! Romantic! A dream!” He suddenly gasped, pulling Logan’s cheek closer to his as he beamed, daydreaming of the ball and ignored Logan’s huff.

“Logan do you know what this means?” Roman asked. “No but I feel-” Logan started, before being cut off by Roman. “I get to be a Disney prince!” Roman squealed before gasping again. “Who will be my other prince? If I don’t find someone my night will be ruined!”

Logan scoffed, rolling his eyes as Roman slid into his seat and pouted. “Roman everything will be fine,” Logan reassured. “You will no doubt be asked by people to the dance. You are one of the Champions.”

Roman pouted more and shook his head. “That’s not what I want. I don’t want a date who only wants to go with my just because I’m the Champion. I want to go with someone who I like, platonic or romantic. You’re not worried because you’re going to ask Patton, aren’t you?” Roman immediately sat up, shimmying his shoulders as Logan blushed and lightly pushed his best friend away.

“Shut up,” Logan murmured as Emile and Remy sat down with them. The two holding hands as they carefully served themselves. “You both I assume will be going to the ball together?”

“You got it Brainiac,” Remy beamed as he winked at Emile. Roman perked, sighing dreamily as Emile flushed and the couple held each other in a loving gaze before looking back at Logan and Roman.

“Remy asked me as soon as I walked out of our dance class,” Emile explained at Logan’s confused glance. Though the confusion was more from the nickname he got, not that he minded because he was smart. “People were trying to ask him, but he spun me into his arms and dipped me before asking if I would be the Cinderella to his Prince Charming.”

“So romantic!” Roman sighed, slumping more as he clapped for them.

“That’s a really cute way to ask,” Logan smiled gently before pouring himself pumpkin juice.

“It is. So, don’t steal my idea for when you ask Patton,” Remy teased making Logan jolt and accidentally spill some juice onto the table, then glare at Remy. “Oops,” Remy said, pouting up at Logan with faux innocence.

“See I’m not the only one who notices this,” Roman murmured as he took a bite from his food before whistling as Logan’s glare fell to him.

Logan’s glare flickered between the two, before huffing as he cleaned the spill. “Everyone keeps saying that,” Logan murmured, flushing more under Emile’s gaze.

“You won’t?” Emile whispered making Logan shake his head quickly before nodding.

“I won’t- I mean I would- I will? I don’t know yet. If I do, I don’t know how,” Logan whispered as he took a sip of his juice. His eyes scanning the hall before they fell to Patton who was excitedly talking to a drained, but smiling Virgil who nodded. The two seemingly barely arriving.

“You can do it Logan,” Roman reassured as he lightly patted Logan’s shoulder. “If you want, I’ll distract Virgil while you ask Patton,” Roman whispered unobtrusively making Logan look at him. “What?”

“Well first off Virgil won’t stop me from asking Patton, second it sounds like you want to ask Virgil,” Logan lightly teased. A small smirk formed at Roman’s sputters and light blush.

“How dare you sir?!” Roman cried, lightly shoving Logan before glancing as they noticed Virgil and Patton make their way towards their table. Roman sobered up quickly, coughing to clear his throat as Remy and Emile snickered, and Logan flushed more. Virgil gave each a nod before he slumped into a seat with Patton bouncing, not minding as Virgil slumped to sleep on him.

“Evening!” Patton chirped. He carefully served himself and Virgil before gently nudging him to eat. “Come on kiddo!”

“Stupid balls, stupid dancing, stupid Remus, stupid Damian” Virgil grumbled as he tiredly ate. He ignored all the concerned gazes, even Logan’s small cough. “Stupid good food, making me feel better.”

“Well isn’t someone just pure sunshine today,” Roman murmured. Virgil glared up at them, hissing loudly before he shoveled more food in his mouth. Roman and Logan jumped before glancing at the others.

“Did- did he just hiss?” Logan asked watching as Remy started to lecture Virgil about self-care.

“Yes, yes he did,” Emile beamed as he and Remy carefully put more food on Virgil’s plate and pushed water towards him.

“Yup! But it’s nothing! He’s tired from Remus and Damian dancing with him for hours, they kept spinning him and fighting to practice with him apparently. They then made him dance with Headmistress Vulchanova,” Patton explained making them all ‘oh.’ 

“You would think her and Damian would be tired from dancing, but no. Both looked ready to dance for hours,” Virgil grumbled before jabbing his fork in Remy and Roman’s direction. “I don’t know how many times I’ve was spun around. But I do know I was ready to throw up at one point.”

The two quickly nod in understanding, especially Roman. “Is that why they’re not here? Do they feel guilty?” Logan inquired, though by Roman and Virgil’s scoff that was a no.

Virgil scoffed, shaking his head. “No, they’re looking for Remus’s egg. I hid it away where only I can find it. He can get it back… hm when I feel it’s right.”

“Oh,” Roman murmured, a bit surprised that Virgil would do that to Remus. He quietly watched as Remy let out a loud laugh and high fived Virgil for hiding the egg.

“Well we’re going to head out and probably try to figure the egg puzzle out. Good luck everyone, especially you Phoe,” Remy hummed as he and Emile got up to leave.

“You too ‘Amy,” Virgil responded. “I hope they figure it out soon. I don’t know if it’s true, but I think I heard that this egg had a surprise and I don’t want to know what it is.”

“They probably will. Both are very intelligent,” Logan murmured as he watched Virgil rub his temples. “You don’t like surprises I’m assuming.”

“Surprises are the best!” Roman huffed, beaming as Patton nodded quickly. “There’s surprise parties, gifts, hugs!” Patton gave Virgil a hug, making the Durmstrang student smile before he shook his head.

“I don’t like the unknown. Plus, the sooner I figure the egg out the sooner I can make a plan for the second task,” Virgil grumbled before giving them a wry smile. “That and I can figure out who to ask to the Yule Ball.”

Roman raised an eyebrow, scanning Virgil. “You’re going to ask someone to the ball?”

“Well yeah, we have to as Champions remember?” Virgil grunted. “It’s stupid but we have to. Unless you’re not going?”

“Of course I’m going! I just don’t know who to ask either,” Roman huffed watching as Virgil nodded.

“People will probably ask you so you’ll be fine,” Virgil offered watching as Roman scrunched up his nose. “Or not?”

“I want to go with a friend or a romantic date, not someone who just wants to just because I’m a champion,” Roman griped.

Virgil nodded as he sat up a bit straighter. “Makes sense man, I wouldn’t want to go with anyone like that either.”

Patton and Logan both quietly watched the two talk, before Patton beamed as he looked at Roman then Virgil. “Then why don’t you go together?” Patton bubbled before pouting as Virgil and Roman both fake gagged.

“Excuse me! You would be honoured to go with me,” Roman huffed as Virgil snorted.

“Yeah, no, obviously you don’t like me so why would I be honoured? Besides, we’re both champions so we both have honour,” Virgil shrugged as Roman glared then hmphed as they glanced away from each other.

Logan shook his head but gave Patton a thumbs up for trying. “Well who will you go with?” Logan asked each of them, watching as they shrugged. His eyes flickered to Patton who pouted at the two champions’ answer.

“How about we go as a group?” The three looked at Patton’s second suggestion and scanned each other. “I mean, the Ball is for spreading community. For the champion dance, Logan could dance with Virgil, I could dance with Roman, then afterwards we can dance with who we want.” 

Patton gave them each a hopeful look, and slightly apologetic glance to Logan, who gave a fond smile in return. Logan understood that Patton was just trying to help Virgil and Roman.

Virgil and Roman pursed their lips, but Virgil softened as Patton gave him the puppy dog eyes. Damn, he could never be mean to Patton. Well strict maybe, but not mean.

“That’s a wonderful idea Patton,” Virgil started watching as Patton brightened. Roman frowned, glancing at Logan who mouthed ‘It’s okay.’ “But if Roman doesn’t want to then I’ll figure something out.”

“Don’t turn this on me,” Roman hissed before smiling nervously as Patton turned to him. “I mean, yeah we can all go together.”

“Great!” Patton beamed, smiling brightly as all of them ate quietly now that it was decided that they were going to go together. 

The four ate in a strangely peaceful silence with different things on their minds. Virgil was thinking about the egg and the ball, Roman about the ball, Patton of what he was going to wear, and Logan of what the next task could be.

“I can’t wait for it any longer! Virgil, I need you!” That was until Remus came in and yelled this. Students snickered at the way Remus crooned it so suggestively as he and Damian approached the four. Remus wriggled his shoulders as Damian scoffed and smirked.

“Oh my-” Patton murmured, flushing a bit. Roman rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics, while Logan simply shook his head but said or did nothing else. Virgil, on the other hand, glared and facepalmed as his entire face and ears burned before he smirked.

“I don’t think Damian would appreciate you showing interest in me Remus,” Virgil hummed before sipping the last of his pumpkin juice. Remus huffed but didn’t lose his smile as he tugged Virgil up onto his feet to lead him away.

“It’s alright, as long as you have time for me too Virgil then Remus and I are even” Damian winked making everyone quiet as Remus and Virgil snickered. They knew Damian didn’t mean it. It was their way of joking around, though it was probably weird for anyone who didn’t know about their friendship.

“Well this was a nice dinner. I’ll see you all tomorrow, bye,” Virgil said as he waved bye to them. Damian nodded, gently interlocking his arm with Virgil’s tugging him away towards the front of the hall as Remus he sat down next to Roman and wrapped an arm around his shoulder before pulling Roman into a headlock. 

Patton started shaking his head ready to ask Remus what he was doing here with them and what he was doing to Roman before paling as a spider suddenly appeared near Patton’s goblet.

“Now, Remus I don’t think-” Patton started before shrieking as the spider started to crawl towards him. “Get it away!”

“Levioso,” Logan said calmly as he let the spider fall onto Remus’s outstretched hand. Virgil firmly pushed Damian aside as he turned on his heel marching right back towards the group. Remus glared, pointing his wand at Logan who simply raised an eyebrow.

“Remus!” Virgil hissed, glaring down at one of his best friends. “Don’t you dare try to do anything. Put your wand away now.”

Roman struggled, angry now that Remus was messing with his friends, just as he came loose Remus let him go cackling and put his wand away as soon as Virgil said to put it away “You sure are brave nerdy wolverine, brave or stupid,” Remus hummed making Logan glare.

“I am not stupid,” Logan objected. “Though I don’t know why you just tried to scare us.”

“Yes well, I have no rhyme or reason, I just do things,” Remus shrugged, shoving Roman away as he got up. “For real’s this time, good bye dorks!”

“I’m sorry he did that,” Virgil murmured as he rubbed his temple. He opened his mouth to continue his apology before hissing as Remus and Damian both flipped Virgil’s cape over his head making him flail a bit before he quickly moved the cape out of his face and started to chase them out of the hall.

Logan sighed as he rubbed his temple and watched the trio leave the hall. Patton flailed his hands a bit as he took deep breaths to calm himself after seeing the creepy crawly death dealer and Roman was busy glaring at Remus’s back side. “He’s such a jerk,” Roman hissed.

“More of an annoyance, but he’s someone who could be ignored if you tried,” Logan hummed. He was doing it at first when Remus sat with them. It wasn’t until Patton started talking and screaming did Logan make Remus focus on him instead.

“He didn’t need to do that though,” Patton whined. “The spider was going to kill me. I could see it in its…. eyes.” Patton shivered as he flailed his hands again.

Roman and Logan raised their eyebrows before nodding. “Next time I’ll kill it,” Roman promised making Logan blink in surprise. “Or we can move it away, or outside. Spiders aren’t all bad,” Logan tried to appease.

“Death,” Patton murmured as he gave the area the spider was a haunted look. Logan and Roman shared a glance before jumping as Patton suddenly beamed at them. “So Roman, have you opened the egg yet?”

“No not yet. I’ll probably check it out before bed,” Roman answered as they all got up. “It’ll probably be the most beautiful voice or sound to bless our ears with the clue.”

Now, Roman has been wrong before he’ll admit it. He doesn’t mind admitting it, it hurts but it’s how one learns. This time however, he hated that he was wrong. As soon as dinner was over, he went to his room, got ready for bed, grabbed the egg, closed the curtains, and opened the egg. It was not a beautiful sound. The room’s walls bounced with horrid screeching as Roman struggled to close the egg. He smiled sheepishly as his dormmates who tore the curtains open to glare at him.

The other champions did not have a better time. Especially Remus and Virgil who both opened theirs making the screeches twice as loud. Thankfully for Remy, Patton was sympathetic rather than angry about the racket. Though the next morning, anyone within the egg’s sound radius glared at their champions. Sadly, none of the champions were able to figure out what the clue was yet.

Remy sighed as he rubbed his eyes unable to comprehend what sound was coming from the egg that sat oh so innocently on the table. It was obviously screeching, but from what? It couldn’t have been a spirit. Plus, there were countless beings and beasts that could screech but what was this specific one?

He pursed his lips as he drank his coffee in the library, glaring down at the multiple books open on the table. They weren’t much help, and it didn’t help that he had to wake up at the crack of dawn to get here before anyone else. He woke up as soon as it was allowed to be in the library, wanting to spend as much time as possible to research and to avoid anyone asking him to open the egg. He had to deny and dodge so many people who were asking him about it.

“A little birdie told me you’d be here,” Remy heard as arms wrapped around his shoulders. He smiled softly, relaxing as he gently cupped the wrist and peppered kisses onto it before looking up at Emile. The two smiled, sharing a quick peck before Emile sat down. “How’s the research going?”

“Awful,” Remy beamed, chuckling softly at Emile’s pout as he scanned the books. “Oh, mon chou, you should’ve heard it. The screeches were terrible.”

“Screeches?” Emile questioned. Quietly scanning the books, he glanced at the egg then at Remy who groaned softly but pulled the egg close. “You don’t have to.”

“I know… But I also know you want to help and I want to ask for help,” Remy murmured. Neither moved as Emile slowly nodded, covering his ears as Remy glanced around before opening the egg.

The screeches soon filled the air, making them wince at the irritating sound before they both worked together to close the golden egg. They shared a glance before laughing as they sighed leaning back to let themselves recover from the loud sound.

“What was that?” The two jumped again, looking up anxiously at Mister Terrance, the librarian. “It sounded awful. Worse than trolls trying to sing.”

The three started at each other before laughing as Terrance sighed, smiling warmly at the two. “I don’t mind some noise, but that is a no-no.”

“Yes Mister Terrance,” Emile said. Remy quickly nodded as he gently set the egg down on the floor next to his chair.

“Don’t worry Monsieur Terrance, I don’t plan on opening that nasty thing anytime soon,” Remy appealed making Terrance beam.

“Okay, good luck kids,” Terrance hummed leaving them to go back to his desk in case any students came in for help with their homework, potions, or for studying. Remy and Emile watched him leave before Remy smiled at his boyfriend.

“He’s nice. I like him,” Remy hummed before scooting closer to Emile who nodded in agreement to Remy’s statement about Terrance. The two scanned the books as Emile hummed.

“I don’t think this is the right path hon,” Emile murmured before quickly looking up at Remy as the champion pouted. “You’re right in thinking it’s a beast but I think it’s one that could also be a being.”

“Ugh I wasted my time on pixies and the other beasts then,” Remy huffed but smiled gently pecking Emile’s cheek. “I’m thankful that you saved me from wasting more time mon amour, don’t worry.”

“You didn’t waste time love, you used it to the best with what you had,” Emile soothed. “The egg doesn’t give much hints but the screeches seemed to change pitch is all. I got the idea from Mister Terrance’s thing about trolls singing. I think it’s someone singing.”

“But who? They’re singing but they sound awful…” Remy murmured lifting his shades as he rubbed his eyes. If one was watching, one could see the light bulbs turn on over both their heads.

“They sound weird to us because we’re not looking at the right language!” Emile beamed, jumping up from his seat as Remy scooped up the egg to follow Emile.

“And what sings but sounds weird when we hear it,” Remy asked though it was more rhetorical as both knew what it was. He beamed as Emile grabbed a book and flipped through the pages before they both looked at an image of a merperson.

“Merpeople!” They beamed at each other, laughing before quieting as Terrance peeked at them before smiling as he gave them a thumbs up.

“Congrats on figuring it out, but please be mindful. Sorry for bothering, again great job kiddos,” Terrance beamed leaving as Remy and Emile apologized again for being loud.

“We have to get the egg under water,” Remy whispered glancing around as he thought of where to go.

“We can go to the prefect bathroom, it’ll most likely be empty,” Emile whispered as he gently held Remy’s hand to lead him. The two hurried to the bathroom, apologizing to anyone who wanted to talk to them but they were on a mission so they hurried.

The two glanced at each other before flushing as they took off most of their clothes except for their briefs. They’ve been swimming together, but they’re still shy. The two carefully went into the bath before Remy glanced at Emile.

“Are you ready?” Emile nodded, giving a small smile to assure Remy that he was ready. Remy nodded, carefully pulling the egg into the water. The two took a big gulp of air before diving down.

The two opened their eyes, blinking quickly to adjust their eyes before they turned to the egg. Remy hesitated, although they knew it was merfolk, he didn’t want to risk hearing the screeching anymore.

Emile glanced seeing the hesitation before reaching over, gently squeezing Remy’s hand in reassurance before the two gently held the egg. Slowly, they opened it. Remy wanted to gasp and Emile almost did before slapping his other hand over his mouth and nose. A lovely voice rang out, their song seemingly flowing with the water around them.

“Come seek us where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground and while you’re searching ponder this: we’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss. An hour long you’ll have to look, and to recover what we took. But past an hour, the prospect’s black. Too late, it’s gone, it won’t come back.”

The two glanced at each other, confused but relieved that they were right. Merfolk. Remy pointed up, knowing Emile would understand. Emile nodded, swimming up as Remy quickly shut the egg before he swam up to meet his boyfriend. They swam to the edge of the bath, Remy gently scooting the egg away from the edge while Emile moved to sit on the edge of the bath.

“We were right, merpeople,” Emile panted softly as he watched the egg. Almost waiting to see if it would suddenly open to continue singing.

Remy nodded, glancing at the egg before frowning. “Yeah, but what does that mean. ‘We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss.’ I’m not missing anything, I think. Unless they took something from my room, but even then, what I would sorely miss isn’t much. Just Bernard, a couple of items, and you’re here in front of me.”

Emile smiled, leaning as he gently kissed Remy. “Thank you, sweetheart. Though I don’t know. We should probably get dry and check your things out, maybe help the others if they haven’t figured it out?”

“I’m sure they have but we’ll check to make sure,” Remy agreed. He lifted himself out of the bath, the two drying themselves with a flick of their wands before changing back into their clothes.

The two hurried out, glancing around for the other champions. It took a while but they managed to find Roman, Logan, and Patton all at the Wooden Bridge. The three looked a bit irritated, well Patton was smiling but tiredly.

“Hey you three, how’s figuring the egg out going?” Remy called out as Emile waved. The trio gave the couple a small smile before Roman let out a long groan.

“We haven’t figured it out! I say it’s a banshee!” Roman huffed as Logan glared at him.

“It cannot be a banshee Roman. I explained why. Banshee shrieks are fatal,” Logan huffed as Patton glanced between the two.

“Well it can’t be a erkling because it’s not a high pitched cackle and the Ministry wouldn’t get a child eating beast for a task,” Roman argued making Logan glare at him.

“It could be both,” Patton peeped making Roman and Logan turn to him. “Or none of course.”

Remy and Emile shared a glance as Roman and Logan continued their staring contest before arguing more of why it should be a banshee or why it should be an erkling.

“It’s neither of those,” Emile quickly said as students were starting to glance at the two arguing.

“What?” Logan sighed, looking at Emile. Roman frowned before glancing at the egg in Remy’s left arm.

“You figured out the puzzle?” Roman murmured, glancing up at Remy who bit his lip and nodded glancing around as he tried to think of a way to tell Roman without outright saying what to do. He knew Patton, Logan, nor Emile would snitch but he didn’t know about these other bishes.

“You know Roman, you look stressed,” Remy started before stopping at Roman’s gasp.

“Oh no, no, no, no. A prince has got to slay, not look stressed,” Roman whispered horrified making Logan facepalm and Patton quickly shake his head.

“You look wonderful, you’re Jim Handsome,” Patton quickly assured. Roman pouted but nodded as he trusted Patton’s judgement.

“What Remy means is that maybe you should take a bath to relax… and take with the egg,” Emile said.

“Take the egg with me? In the bath?” Roman asked, his eyes flickering between the two before looking down at his egg. “What do-”

“That’s all we can say Romano,” Remy sighed as other students blatantly stared at them. He quickly snapped at them before shooing them away. “Just trust us okay?”

Roman quickly nodded as he held his egg tighter before frowning as he glanced around. “You figured it out, did that mean Virgil and Remus did too?”

Remy shrugged as Emile gave a small smile. “Who knows,” Remy hummed. This made Patton, Logan, and Roman frown as they shared a glance.

“But we’re looking for them to tell them, do you have any idea where they might be at?” Emile asked gently, noticing the glance.

“Well we thought Virgil was with you guys. We didn’t see him with Remus and Damian,” Logan murmured making Remy and Emile frown with concern.

Remy pursed his lips, taking a deep breath to calm himself before nodding. “Okay, here’s the plan; you three tell Remus and Damian-”

“Nooooo,” Roman whined. Pouting, he shook his head as he pulled Remy close. “Don’t make me talk to them, I don’t want to.”

“Okay Roman jeez,” Remy huffed as he gently put a finger on Roman’s nose before pushing him back. “You three find Virgil and tell him the clue I gave you. Emile and I will tell Remus and Damian.”

“I wonder why they’re not together,” Emile murmured as he glanced at Remy who bit his lip before sighing.

“Who knows, but we’ll find out,” Remy whispered. The five nodded before breaking off as they went to search for the other champions.

Roman, Logan, and Patton glanced at Roman’s golden egg as they wondered why underwater. But first, they had to tell Virgil about the clue. Then again, they don’t really know where he was.

“Well Padre, where does dark and gloomy like to hang out?” Roman questioned. “Does he like to hang out at the courtyards? The suspension bridge?”

“Now Roman, we don’t call our friends ‘dark and gloomy,’ that’s rude,” Patton quickly demurred Roman’s nickname for Virgil. “I don’t think he’s visited the other areas. Though he liked the lake.”

“Oh, where we met,” Logan observed, making Patton beam and Roman grumble. “Then we’ll go see there first.”

The three nodded, hurrying as they wanted to find their spooky friend as soon as possible. Though it was a bit hard at one point as a cat crossed their path and Patton wanted to pet it. Roman and Logan struggled holding him back before dragging him away as they did not want Patton to have any sort of allergic reactions even if Patton says it wouldn’t hurt him. They were not taking any chances.

The trio gave each other a glance as they noticed Virgil was standing by the Great Lake. He was skipping stones on the water and seemed to be talking to himself. His cloak was on the floor, acting as a nest around the golden egg.

“Let me go-” Patton murmured. He wanted to make sure Virgil was feeling well before they talked to him.

“Hey! Charlie Frown!” Roman shouted, quickly getting Virgil’s attention. Logan shook his head as Patton let out a ‘hey.’ 

“What princey?!” Virgil huffed, glaring over his shoulder before fully turning once he noticed Logan and Patton. “Hey pap star, Doctor.” A tentacle breached the water, gently nudging him as he pursed his lips before grumbling less aggressively than before. “Hey princey.”

The tentacle soon left before the giant squid peeked out giving the four an almost stern look before leaving. The four waved bye before turning to look at each other.

“Hey kiddo, what are you doing here?” Patton asked gently, walking forward as he hugged Virgil. The other returned the hug before they gave each other a hand hug.

“Oh, nothing… What are you three doing here?” Virgil answered almost cryptically, scanning the three of them but made sure to not make eye contact for long.

“Well we were looking for you to give you a hint about the egg,” Logan hummed before scanning Virgil, noticing his deflection. “You do know it’s not a real egg.”

Virgil nodded, shrugging a bit. “I know but I prefer being careful than having it break or losing it. Though I do know about the egg, it sounds better underwater.”

“Great!” Roman clapped his hands carefully, already turning around. “Alright bye! Wait, why are you here alone? I was wondering why you weren’t with Damian and Remus,” Roman inquired before he turned to look at Virgil fully.

“I wanted to figure out the egg. Are you guys looking for them?” Virgil deflected, answering the first part but keeping the reason for his solitude unknown. Virgil didn’t want to tell them that things aren’t exactly going well with Remus and Damian.

The two are his best friends, there’s no doubt about it along with Patton of course. They were supportive of him making friends, but they didn’t really like Roman and Logan. Why? He knew it was probably because of some sibling rivalry and Logan, for being Roman’s friend, was therefore on Roman’s side by default.

But that didn’t explain why he couldn’t hang out with them. Why can’t he be friends with everyone? Not only that, but Remus and Damian flipped when he said he was going with Roman, Logan, and Patton to the Yule Ball. They argued so much that when they stormed away from each other, the other Durmstrang students gave him looks of sympathy.

Virgil hated the looks and was so angry that he decided to swim. Swimming was one of the things that helped him concentrate. He brought the egg with him as he wanted to examine it after his swim but remembered that the egg seemed to have water inside. He was so relieved to hear singing, but felt a bit of dread as he’s never really encountered merfolk before but he knew of their not so great relationship with wizard kind.

Roman gave Virgil a scrutinizing look, trying to find out why the Durmstrang student was alone, while Patton looked on with worriment and wondered what exactly happened in the morning. Logan did look at Virgil with concern, but seemed to understand that Virgil didn’t want to talk about it.

“What was the clue?” Logan asked, helping deflect the attention away from the question. Virgil seemed to understand, giving Logan a brief, but genuine look of gratitude before smirking.

“Do you guys want to hear it? We can open it in the lake,” Virgil offered, turning around as Patton and Roman both frowned wanting to know why the two were avoiding the other topic. “The sooner you know the clue, the sooner to make a plan for the second task.”

Roman hummed at this, obviously losing interest now that the task was mentioned. Patton frowned, giving Virgil a significant look that spelled they were going to talk about it, though Virgil didn’t really return it as he glanced at the lake.

“But it’s freezing!” Patton murmured as he dipped his fingers in the lake. He shivered quickly shaking his hand before hugging himself and moved closer to Logan, who did the same.

“I’ll be fine padre, I’ve got this,” Roman hummed as he took off his cloak and rolled up his shirt’s sleeves.

“Dude, you should summon your swimming shorts or something,” Virgil murmured before turning as he started to take his jacket and boots off. Roman huffed, ready to retaliate before blushing as Virgil started to tug his shirt off. He quickly looked away from the broody teen as Logan flushed lightly, turning to look at Hogwarts while Patton squeaked before his hands flew over his eyes. “I’m wearing my swim clothes, don’t be doofs,” Virgil teased, smirking as he scanned them.

Patton slowly peeked between his fingers and Logan and Roman turned, the three looking sheepish for a bit realizing that of course he had swim clothes. They smiled awkwardly before Roman took out his wand.

“Accio, swimming shorts,” Roman murmured as he took off his shoes and socks. He raised his hand, waiting before he caught the shorts and glared at the others. “Don’t watch.”

“Don’t think we would princey,” Virgil grumbled before turning as he walked until he was knee deep in the lake. Patton and Logan both turned once again, both snuggling closer as they moved to sit near Virgil’s egg.

Roman let out an offended huff but quickly changed into his shorts once he was certain no one was around to see him change. He carefully folded his clothes before handing them to Logan and picked his egg up. He waded into the water to get close to Virgil, shivering as it felt freezing. “Ready Emo Street?”

“Been ready,” Virgil answered as he stretched before he walked further into the water together with Roman. The two continued to walk until they were both swimming to keep their heads above water. Virgil took a deep breath before diving down first, blinking as tons of bubbles surrounded them as Roman soon submerged. They glanced at each other before looking down at the egg.

Roman nodded, wishing he could take a deep breath to prep himself for the clue. Last time it was dragons, who knows what’s next. Hopefully nothing that could kill them. He quickly opened the egg, listening to the singing. Mermaids okay. What he’ll miss? An hour? Won’t come back?

The two swam back up as soon as the song was done. Roman kept the egg underwater though as he quickly closed it before they swam to get out of the lake.

“Mermaids, it has to be mermaids,” Roman answered Logan’s questioning gaze. “They’re going to have something dear to me and I have to get it back under an hour.”

Virgil nodded along, confirming Roman’s explanation as he dried himself before he started dressing himself again. Patton quietly patted a spot next to him, beaming as Virgil sat down. “It’ll be different than the dragons for sure. No doubt all of us doing it at the same time because four hours is a long time for a task.”

Roman dried himself as he glanced at Logan, who seemed contemplative. “An hour underwater? I mean, the mermaid colony here is respectful to those who respect them so we’ll have to figure something out that will not offend them.”

“Yeah, and I would prefer to not drown underwater if something happens,” Roman hummed as he sat down next to Logan.

“We’ll figure something out,” Patton said hopefully. “I know you two will be able to.”

“Thanks Pap star,” Virgil murmured, smiling gently at Patton before looking back at the lake. “Though we should probably worry about the ball first.”

“That’s before the second task huh?” Roman asked, pouting as he threw himself back. “I don’t even know what to wear! It needs to be perfect! I need to look the best!”

“We all are going to look good Roman, we have to,” Logan said, glancing at Roman. Patton nodded as he hummed. “Everyone will look amazing, and it’ll be a fantastic evening. We can go shopping tomorrow maybe?”

“I think I know a designer if you are willing. I mean, they’ll maybe be busy but we can check to see if they’d be fine with us buying our outfits,” Virgil murmured. “My grandma, she knows them. I don’t know if you guys have heard of them, but Bryn Silerna.”

“Bryn Silerna?!” Patton gasped, sitting up as he looked at the others in shock. He knew Virgil’s grandma; she was a fierce but gentle woman who used to be a Quidditch player before she retired once she was too old to play.

“Are they not an upcoming designer? Their clothes are renowned for using magic to make their designs move are they not?” Logan queried, making Virgil nod hesitantly.

“You’d do that for us?” Roman asked, making Logan and Patton glance at him. “You’d get us into one of the most desired boutiques? Why?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind,” Virgil murmured, shrugging to make it nonchalant but as his ears began to go pink, they could tell that it was making him embarrassed to be under scrutiny again. “It’s just an offer, nothing big jeez princey calm down…”

Roman hummed, glancing at Logan who shrugged before the two glanced at Patton who gave a shy smile. The three didn’t want to make Virgil feel like they were using him, but they didn’t want to make him feel bad if they rejected.

“If you’re okay with that, then we’ll be happy to go,” Logan answered for the three of them.

“As long as we get to pay for our things,” Roman quickly added. “But this doesn’t mean we’re best friends.” Roman narrowed his eyes, before giving just the smallest of smiles.

“Course,” Virgil hummed, returning the smile as Logan and Patton both smiled at the tiny, but slowly blossoming friendship. Hopefully it’ll bloom soon. “We’ll look like Disney princes, so nothing to worry about that princey.”

“You watch Disney too?” Roman beamed, sitting up as he was super excited to find another person who loved Disney before frowning, this was Virgil. “Disney movies are the embodiment of goodness and purity, something you would know nothing about, so why do you like them?”

“You must not be watching the same movies then, 'cause the movies I know have much more sinister undertones,” Virgil hummed making Patton and Logan scoot back to let Virgil and Roman debate.

It was rather peaceful in some way with Patton and Logan listening to each argument that Roman and Virgil had. Surprisingly for the two debating, it was rather fun and insightful to see in another way. They were starting to connect somehow. Not enough to be friends, but connecting. 

This argument continued as they got up and went to dinner. Now Patton and Logan would contribute to the arguments, Patton on Roman’s side and Logan on Virgil’s but it was all in good fun. The only moment that Virgil seemed to slightly tense up was when Damian and Remus entered the hall. They shared nothing more but a small glare. Remy and Emile later joined them, nodding as they were the ‘judges’ as to who was right, which both agreed was everyone. The four sighed but agreed, conceding that the opponent’s side was valid and pretty impressive.

“This was fun,” Patton beamed as Logan nodded. Roman and Virgil both gave a begrudging grunt of agreement. “So, you two, have you figured out how you’re going to breathe underwater?”

“Not yet, we’re split between gillyweed or the bubble-head charm,” Remy hummed. “Though I’ll have to practice swimming and making sure if I use the charm that it’ll last and it works. How about you two?”

“We don’t know yet,” Virgil hummed. “We got distracted by Disney.”

“It was a supercalifragilisticexpialidocious,” Roman sang making everyone look at him before they laughed.

“Sure princey,” Virgil snorted softly, getting up as he finished eating. Patton, Logan, and Roman did the same before all waved bye to Remy and Emile. They walked out towards the Quad. “So, have you thought of anything to use for the second task?”

“Well the bubble-head charm would’ve been amazing but I don’t know if I could do that,” Roman hummed. “I’ll probably have to research tomorrow.”

“By that he means that I’ll be doing research,” Logan hummed. “How about you Virgil?”

“I- I don’t know what yet,” Virgil murmured. “Maybe I’ll research, what I do know is that I will not use gillyweed that thing is disgusting.”

“Hm, well maybe you can research with us if you’d like?” Logan offered making Patton beam and Roman gasp a bit. “Well he does bring great insight to certain topics, I mean he used a calming draught on a dragon.”

“It was nothing,” Virgil hummed a bit embarrassed. “I would like to join if it’s okay with y’all.”

“Did he say y’all?” Roman asked, glancing to see if anyone else heard that.

“Of course, you can join us!” Patton beamed, making Roman throw his hands up to see that no one else was acknowledging that Virgil said ‘y’all.’

“Is no one else going to acknowledge that? No one?” Roman asked. “You guys are deaf.”

“Yalsehood,” Logan quickly said, now making Virgil’s head snap towards him.

“Did you just say what I think you said?” Virgil asked, a look of disbelief on his face but he was trying his best to not laugh. Roman smirked as he shrugged when Virgil looked at him to see if he heard it too.

“So it’s decided, we’ll study together tomorrow!” Patton beamed, clapping as he hugged Virgil and Roman at the same time. Virgil blinked in surprise, glancing around now to see if no one heard that ‘yalsehood.’

“Perfect, we’ll meet in the library in the morning” Logan hummed, smirking as he didn’t confirm nor deny Virgil’s observation.

“Are you serious? No one,” Virgil groaned exasperated. He looked at Patton who only beamed, then at Logan who went stern and shrugged.

“Perfect, see you all tomorrow,” Roman chimed, making Virgil groan louder in pain. Of course, now no one would say yes.

The four one the less finished talking about their plan for tomorrow; in the morning it would be research, then lunch, hopefully them going to the store, then coming back to finish research and dinner. They said good night to each other, waving bye and in Patton’s case giving each of them a hug. Patton beamed as he went to bed, kissing Wan’s head and telling Remy good night. Tomorrow was going to be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! It was longer than the others I think. Just for the record, I do love Deceit and Remus so they'll continue being friends with Virgil and everyone by the end of the fic.


End file.
